Royalty and Love
by starryworlds
Summary: The Selection usually takes place when the country is in need for a distraction, but not this time. The middle child is in the need for an attitude change. Prince Matthew isn't a distraction, he's the problem and looming in his closet he has secrets of his own, dark secrets. SYOC
1. Chapter 1

Hot girls, dancing bodies and alcohol also known as my definition of a Friday night. There was cameras clicking somewhere in the background, but I didn't pay attention. I never did. I honestly didn't know why they bothered, I wasn't the heir just the one who always came in second place, but as I quickly drank another shot I flashed them a quick wink before making my over to bar. That should keep them entertained for a while, it always did before.

I always liked coming here, much to my parents disapproval, but when where they ever impressed? Let's be honest here. Hardly anyone registered the fact a prince was here seeing as they were to drunk to even remember their own names. No one knew who the hell I was, and I was okay with that. There was a problem though, the press never liked to leave me alone. They labelled me as the playboy, the one who doesn't care. I do care, they just don't see it that way.

I sighed as Astrid—or was it Alannah?—made her way over to the bar and giggled while asking for a drink. Her dark hair that had delicate curls a couple of hours ago had disappeared and in its place was messy locks that had a slight wave to it, messed up by yours truly. Her blue eyes traveled around his body, if she hadn't spent the last half an hour making out with me, and she gave him a seductive look as he handed her her drink.

"Aliyah," I greeted, my words slurred together, as I stumbled forward. I was going to wake up with a huge hangover tomorrow. They almost made me not want to drink, but instead I ignored the feeling and took a large gulp of my drink, the burning sensation travelling down my throat, making me gag a little. It was honestly so disgusting, but it made me feel a whole lot better.

She turned to me, her blue orbs meeting my dark brown ones. "My name is Brooklyn," her voice was sharp and I winced as the sound reached my ears. At the back of my mind I registered how I wasn't even close at getting her name right, and also her lethal glare, but that isn't important at the moment.

"You should know by now," at my lack of response she sighed before continuing, "I'm one of Royal Advisors daughter, remember?"

Something in my head clicked as an image of her walking confidently down the halls of the palace entered my mind. I nodded at her, distractedly as I got an text. While the text was helpful and was getting me out of a conversation with the she-devil, I frowned as I saw a text from my ever-so amazing brother.

JAMES: Matt, where are you? Mom and Dad are fuming.

I rolled my eyes, when weren't they?

MATTHEW: Relax, I'm at Evelyn's place.

JAMES: Stop lying, Evelyn is here with me.

Evelyn, or Evelina as her mother insisted we call her, was my best friend. We'd met when her father, who was the Prime Minister of Kent, came to the palace for a meeting and she had come along. She didn't squeal when she saw me and when I flirted with her she told me off. I mean, why wouldn't I have flirted? Her chestnut brown hair flowed to her waist and was paired with green eyes. I liked that she told me off and we became friends. We were complete opposites, but that's what made our friendship work.

When a new Prime Minister was elected, Evelyn and her family moved to Angeles. It was hard to get them to agree, but they did eventually. They had a house near the palace and Evelyn usually stayed over on some nights, her suite near my sisters. My parents liked our friendship, they said she was a good influence on me.

I looked back over to my phone as it chimed again.

JAMES: You're at that club, aren't you? Stay there. Someone's coming to get you.

Yeah, whatever.

* * *

Someone came. I was really drunk by then and I can't even remember what I was doing or what was running through my head at that moment, but what I do know is that I looked like a fucking idiot. A huge, fucking idiot.

My mother sighed as she clicked of the TV from the remote, shutting off the video of me drunk off my arse. My father, who was on the other side of the room, stopped his annoying pacing before giving me a look full of disappointment. Whatever, that wasn't going to work on me.

Running a hand through her ash blonde hair, that me and sister had inherited, my mother made her way towards me.

"Matthew, you can't do this. You're the Prince, not some random boy."

Dad then chimed in, coming closer to us. "We have a reputation to withstand. You can't go on like this."

I sat there, silently. I honestly didn't want to be seen as the player, but I didnt want to be forgotten. I wanted to be someone, _anyone_. Contrary to belief, I wasn't always like this, but then _it_ happened. I hated myself for that. I still remember the screeching of the tires, the terrifying screams, the ambulance sirens. It was the scariest thing I had been through.

Mum stepped towards me, I could see the hesitancy in her eyes. She was going to say or do something I wasn't going to like, I just knew it.

"Matt, we've decided that, for yours and our sake, you'll be holding a Selection."

A Selection. A _Selection._

 _"_ Why?" I protested, "I'm not the Crown Prince, James is, and he's already got a wife."

"We know that, we just think it's the best thing for you right now. You need to let go." Dad spoke before taking Mum's arm as they made their way out.

Let go _, let go._ They want me to _let go!_ I can't just let go, it's too hard.

* * *

I stared up at my ceiling, I was going to have a Selection. Evelyn, bless her kind soul, was sitting in the corner of my room, observing me. I'm pretty sure she was debating on whether she should ask what's wrong.

"They want me to hold a Selection, they're probably planning it as we speak." I spoke, answering the question lingering in the air.

I turned to face her as she came closer. "Was there something else?" She asked, fiddling with her necklace which was a habit of hers.

I sighed, why was I being so weak? "They said that I should let go."

Evelyn looked at me, her eyes showing pity. I didn't want pity, I didn't want all of this.

"I don't thin-" I cut myself off, I had to stay strong. I couldn't spend another night thinking about what could have happened, nothing would change. The guilt wouldn't go, no matter what I tried to convince myself.

Evelyn embraced me in a hug. Normally she wasn't like this, but I knew she could tell how much those two words had hurt me.

I had to go through with the Selection, I had to change. Whether I wanted to or not was still questionable.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed as I shifted my body slightly, we were doing an episode of the _Report._ We normally did them on Friday's, but I was _busy_ then so we're doing it on a Monday. Mum and Dad were dead set on having a Selection for me, they spent the weekend planning a bunch of things and they were going to be doing a lot more throughout the week.

"Prince Matthew? Would you like to tell Illea the exciting news?" Damon, the _Report_ host, asked.

No, Damon, I actually don't. My parents think my actions are out of control and the Selection is the only way to solve it. They don't want to listen, they don't know the full story and they want me to move on. Maybe if I told them the full story I wouldn't be doing this, but I am. It hurts, but I'll never admit that to them or to anybody in general.

"As we speak, letters are being mailed to houses with a Lady or Ladies between the ages of eighteen and twenty-one." I spoke, ignoring what was actually on my mind. The usual ages of ages sixteen to twenty had been altered since I didn't want to marry a sixteen year old girl while I was twenty-one.

Damon smiled, his dimples showing, as he urged me to continue to speak. The excitement in his grey eyes was prominent.

"The letters being sent are concerning my future Selection." There, I had said it. They all knew and thought they stood a chance. I wasn't opening my heart to anyone, not even for the Selected.

* * *

Turns out Brooklyn liked gossiping and by the end of the day the whole palace knew what we had been up to at the club. She twisted the details and made me seem like a lovesick puppy. I was nowhere near a lovesick puppy and I hated liars with a passion. Brooklyn definitely wasn't in my good books.

Mum and Dad had heard about what happened too, it was pretty embarrassing to explain. They wanted me to talk to Brooklyn since she has brainwashed them to think I'd played her, that I didn't care for her. I _don't_ care for her, she's a liar.

Evelyn and James and I were currently seated in the vast dining room. Everyone else had already left, Rylie said she was going to read some book while Mum and Dad were going over security checks for the Selected, they weren't chosen by lottery but by wealth and power. They wouldn't know that though, some girls of lower castes were going to be thrown in to make them look fair.

It was my Dad's idea to have them pre-chosen. He said that the country couldn't look bad, we didn't really have a problem with low castes, but he strictly told me that he didn't need some six who had no idea what she was doing to be the next Princess of Illea. Mum didn't exactly agree, but there was no changing his mind.

Evelyn's smooth voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Don't you think talking to one girl for five minutes, and then moving onto another is boring? I mean, there's thirty-five girls. It would get really repetitive."

"It was boring when I did it. We could do something different, maybe all the girls and Matt could meet over a dessert buffet or something." James suggested.

"Why a dessert buffet?" Evelyn asked.

Evelyn, sweetheart, I know you mean well and all, but you're my best friend and you should know that if I'm going to have a Selection then I'd rather it have desserts than some fancy dinner that no one knows how to pronounce.

James shrugged before turning his attention to me, "Alexis said that when she was in my Selection she would have rather have done something else, and when she found out about your Selection she suggested that. What do you think?"

I looked at them and gave a half shrug, I didn't really want to be involved in the whole process, but Mum and Dad were making me.

James gave me a look before running a hand through his light brown hair. His green eyes were narrowed at me. He was getting annoyed by my lack of responses since this wasn't the first time I hadn't answered a question.

Me and James were complete opposites. While I had inherited Mum's blond hair and Dad's dark brown eyes, James had gotten Dad's light brown hair and Mum's green eyes. We didn't really look like carbon copies of our parents, but we were close enough. It was Rylie who looked like a younger Mum with her blond hair that cascaded mid back and her green eyes.

Personality wise, James was the perfect prince with all the achievements while I was the heartbreaker and the flirt. We both weren't perfect, despite the country thinking James was, and we had our off days, but we got along at most times.

Evelyn looked at me, her piercing blue eyes staring at me. "Matt, you need to take part. This is serious, I heard someone mention something about a past rebel-"

"What?!" That was James' shocked voice, by the way. "But rebels, the country can't know. Do you know how much is at risk?"

What James was on about was something that happened generations ago. Our ancestors had deceived the Schreave-Koskinen family and slowly the Royals were being assassinated by the Rebels. On the last night of Kerttu's Selection, the Rebels invaded and attacked, no Royal was left alive.

My family had been building up their power before they took over Illea. Most people thought their reign was going to be short lived, but they lied and manipulated people. A descendant of a Rebel here at the palace could take a quick turn to the worst. Sure they were on good terms with us, but what if they told everyone. What if we messed things up? What if _I_ messed things up?

I tried to stop myself from jumping to any conclusions, I shouldn't care about it, and I couldn't. Caring just leads to heartache.

I could hear bits of Evelyn and James' conversation in the midst of my thinking, but I didn't process it.

 _Stay out of it, Matt. You'll just get hurt. The Selection shouldn't matter to you, neither should Illea._

Since I wasn't paying attention, I didn't notice that my parents and Rylie had joined us.

"I've thought it through. It'll be okay, I've talked to her parents-" Dad's voice was heard, but James cut him off.

"You told her parents this wasn't a lottery?! Why?"

Dad gave him a slight glare, he hated being questioned about his motives. In his eyes he was doing the best.

"Hey Ryls," I whispered, "Who are they talking about?"

Rylie turned to me, and took a seat to my right. "Lady Cecily Maria Kater. She's the one whose ancestors helped ours rebel. We're on good terms, but Mum and James are still unsure. Dad thinks if we don't do it, it would make us seem weak."

I nodded at her as she brought a picture, from the looks of it my parents, Evelyn and James had now stopped discussing Cecily, and they were looking at some other girls.

The picture Rylie showed me was of girl with dark hair tied up in a ponytail which was contrast from her pale skin. Her eyes were a light blue, but that wasn't what drew me to look at her face. There, next to her left eyebrow, was a small scar. How had she gotten it?

Rylie must have seen me staring at Cecily's scar because she took away the picture and showed me another. "This is one who also stood out to me, Lady Rosalyn Rivers."

I looked at Rosalyn's picture, she had platinum blonde hair that looked like in ended mid back. Her blue eyes stood out, her lashes had a slight tilt to them giving her a more feline like look. Rosalyn also had a scar, but it was on her cheek and was longer. How did she get it? It looked really painful.

 _No, Matt, you're not supposed to care about the Selected._

Rylie's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "She goes to a prestigious university in Sota, she's studying science."

So that's why Rylie liked her.

"She's actually got a similar name to an scientist too, Rosalind Franklin. She discovered the structure of DNA. She was alive when the country was known as America, it was centuries ago though."

I nodded, I understood why Rylie liked this type of stuff. The palace knew a lot about what happened in America, but Illea didn't so Rylie took advantage of the sources she had available to her.

"Is there anyone else who stood out to you?" I asked, I mean, if I was going to do it I might as well have my little sisters opinion.

She nodded, her blonde curls bouncing, as she grabbed another form while Mum, Dad, Evelyn and James talked about someone called Florence and Calico.

"This is Rhea May Li O'Halloran, she's an astronomer." I looked down at her picture, catching a glimpse of her sandy brown hair and her greyish-blue eyes before I grabbed another form.

Lady Felicity-Rose Marie Hamilton. It said on her application that she was a writer, but she was caste two. Was she a really famous writer?

Rylie leaned over my shoulder, and looked at the form. "Her Dad is the Prime Minister of Carolina. Dad says that would look good to have her here."

I nodded distractedly. There was a bunch of girls left to go over, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Did you guys like the chapter? Review and let me know what you liked. Thank you so much if you submitted a character, they're all amazing! There are still spots open so if you're interested in this story submit a character. I've mentioned the girls I've received, some had a little longer screen time, but you'll see more of them soon. Promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Since I had been over the forms just a little over a week ago, I didn't pay attention to the Report. I couldn't be bothered with anything, but James gave me a little nudge when no one was looking and gestured for me to pay attention.

I didn't listen, though, I wouldn't be Matt if I did. I broke the rules, I didn't follow them.

"Prince Matthew, what did you think of the girls?" Damon asked, shoving the microphone into my face.

"All of them seem like enchanting ladies." I answered, plastering a fake smile on my face. "I'm excited to see what they are like when I get to know them."

Damon nodded, and then turned to my sister-in-law, Alexis, and spoke to her. "Princess Alexis, you were once in these girls position, would you like to give them any advice?"

Alexis shifted a little, she didn't like public appearances, and she would probably avoid the Selected since she was painstakingly shy. "Have fun here, don't think of it as a competition. Get to know the girls, I'm still friends with some of the Selected who were in James' Selection."

James shot Alexis a little smile before he spoke in her place, "The Selection isn't going to be easy for anybody, both sides are equally as hard so keep that in mind."

Mom and Dad filled the country in on what was happening recently. At the end of it, Damon looked at the camera. "That's all for now, Illea. We're all looking forward to meeting these lovely ladies."

* * *

Today was the day the Selected were coming. All thirty-five of them. Actually they were already here, they arrived around breakfast time, but instead of going to greet them at the dessert buffet, after they ate breakfast. I headed to the 'Family Room' as Mom liked to call it. You know, I didn't get the point of meeting at a dessert buffet after they had just had breakfast, but I guess they couldn't think of any more ideas.

I saw Rylie sitting in the corner with her friend, Jessie. I swear the only time I actually saw the twelve year old in Rylie was when they were together. They were probably giggling at some stupid joke.

James and Alexis were sitting near them, smiles of content adorned their faces. Alexis had a slight glow to her face, she was pregnant and that was probably why. The whole palace knew that they were expecting, but they didn't tell us. It was pretty easy to guess though despite Alexis not being far in her pregnancy. They wanted to live in their own little bubble so no one said anything.

I headed over to Rylie and Jessie, "I'm supposed to meet the Selected, would you two come with me?" I asked, bluntly. I didn't have time to sugarcoat anything.

Jessie raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

There's always a 'why?', isn't there? "I'm meeting thirty-five girls. You two are girls."

Rylie rolled her emerald coloured eyes before mumbling something under her breath, and getting up to join me. I just narrowed my eyes at her, she was most likely mumbling about me.

"Come on, Jess. He won't shut up unless we go." Rylie uttered, rubbing her head slightly. "I have a headache."

"You can stay here if you want," I offered. What? I'm not heartless, she's my little sister. "I don't mind."

"It's okay, it's hurting a lot, lets go meet your future wife." She announced, a little _too_ cheerfully. She was enjoying this.

I let out a groan, I really didn't want this.

I walked out of the room, Jessie and Rylie trailing behind. I could hear bits of their whispers, but I couldn't decipher what they were saying.

"Where do you want to start?" Rylie questioned, walking to stand next to me.

"Where the red velvet cupcakes are." I responded automatically, I loved red velvet cupcakes.

Rylie nodded, and they both led the way to the stand that held them. The stand looked the same as the others, they all had cream coloured cloths on the table and delicious delicacies placed on them, but even when I was kid I was always went to the stand holding the red velvet cupcakes.

When I got there I noticed there was another person there. Judging from her platinum blonde hair, it was Lady Rosalyn. I glanced at her, from the corner of my eye, and grabbed a cupcake.

All of a sudden, a gentle hand landed on my shoulder. It was Evelyn, and from the looks of it Rylie and Jessie had gone to talk to some other Selected. She leaned upwards, and whispered, "Talk to her."

I exhaled, quietly, and spoke. "Lady Rosalyn, right?"

Her body twisted, turning to face us, her ocean coloured eyes drinking me in and they seemed to scan over us, she looked like she was thinking something before she nodded slightly.

"I feel so short," Evelyn whispered, and I held back a little laugh. Evelyn always hated her height, it wasn't like she was short, she just didn't like it.

"How are you enjoying the palace? Is everything going smoothly?" I asked. James had gone over what seemed like a hundred rules, and one of them included making the Selected feel like they mattered. In other words, don't mess things up.

"Y-yeah, everything's fine." She replied as I looked at her properly. The photo didn't do her justice, she was gorgeous. "Oh, and it's just Rose, Your Highness."

I nodded at her while Evelyn took the cupcake from my hand. "Just call me Matt then, Rose."

As she nodded, I excused myself. I had thirty-four girls left to meet.

"By the way, I took your cupcake because it's rude to talk to anyone when you're eating." She stated.

I sighed, she was right. I looked over to my right, it's where all the chocolate was placed. There was dark chocolate, a chocolate fountain and some other chocolate related stuff.

"Lets go over there." Evelyn said already making her way to the chocolate fountain, she loved chocolate covered strawberries so it was no surprise she chose to go over there.

When we got there, there were two other girls: Lady Felicity-Rose and Lady Florence. Lady Florence was on the side with the dark chocolate while Lady Felicity-Rose was near the chocolate fountain.

I didn't know who to go to first so I just followed Evelyn to the chocolate fountain. Lady Felicity-Rose had fiery, red hair that was tied in a ponytail. While her hair resembled a burning fire, her eyes were a icy blue. She was wearing a light sundress which fitted her hourglass figure.

"Lady Felicity-Rose," I greeted, Evelyn already seemed to have acquainted herself.

"It's just Felicity, Your Highness." She spoke quietly, giving me a tiny smile.

"Well, don't bother with the 'Your Highness' stuff, just call me Matt," I said. I looked at Evelyn and she was gesturing me to smile, so I turned back to Felicity and gave her my absolute best fake smile.

She looked like she was thinking about saying something, but she kept her mouth shut. Looking like she didn't want to insult me. Instead, she took a strawberry and dipped it into the chocolate fountain and ate it.

"So how's your stay here so far, Felicity?" I asked observing her eat.

She hesitated, "It's wonderful here." She stared at me, as if she was trying to see what I was really like. We stared in silence until, I dismissed myself, wandering over to the other side of the table, where the dark chocolate was at, and standing there was, Lady Florence? I think... when I said I looked at the forms what I meant was that I glanced at them.

I looked at Evelyn again, hoping Florence couldn't see my lips.

"Florence?" I mouthed. Evelyn stared at me, looking as if she was going to kill me since I really didn't bother with the forms. She gave a hesitant nod.

Florence had black hair that went down to her chest with emerald green eyes. She was fiddling with her bracelet as she watched me approach. She seemed very familiar somehow. And then it clicked.

I stopped in my tracks, causing Evelyn to run into me, Rylie to run into Evelyn, and Jessie to run into Rylie. The duo had turned up after I talked to Felicity. I turned around and each one of them were glaring at me.

"What are you doing?" Evelyn whisper-screamed at me, "Go talk to her! She could be your future wife."

Ouch. That hurt. Future wife? She looked too much like _her_. I suddenly felt the urge of hugging Florence as she studied me curiously, why did she have to look like _her_? I felt a shove on my back and then I realized that I was now standing in front of Florence, she was looking at me like I was an idiot. Curse you Evelyn.

"How are you doing, Lady Florence?" I asked, backing away a bit. I could surely hear the hurt in my voice. I cleared my throat, staring past her.

"I'm doing fine, what about you, Prince Matthew?" Her voice was steady, with ease. It hurt.

I plastered a fake smile on my face, trying to cover up any sadness she saw, "Well, you can call me Matt, if you please to." I grabbed a dark chocolate, filled with caramel and I popped it into my mouth, avoiding eye contact.

"Then you can call me Florence," she said, fiddling with her bracelet again, then stopped and looked up at me. I averted my eyes.

"How's the chocolate?" I asked, before she could ask or say anything.

She smiled, showing white pearly teeth, and spoke softly. "It's delicious"

I nodded, "It definitely is." She fiddled with her bracelet once more. I turned my head to Evelyn, who was staring up at me, her eyes, seemed to say _I realise why you're so hesitant now_ and she stared at me with sorrow in her eyes. Damn those eyes.

"You think we should go?" I whispered at her. She shrugged, grabbing chocolate off of a plate.

I turned back around, seeing Florence staring at me again, I sighed, "Well, I need to go now, I have thirty-two more girls to talk to."

She gave me a small nod, and I started walking to the table on my right, where the chocolate cakes were. She was really interesting. What the hell is happening? Why the fuck am I like this? I shook my head and concentrated in the next girl. There, stood Lady Rhea, the astronomer, with sandy brown hair that went down to her waist. Her hair was clearly layered with faint streaks of red highlights. She was holding a plate with a thin slice of chocolate cake.

"Lady Rhea, how's your day going so far?" I asked, staring into her eyes. It looked blue from a far distance, but when closer, it was gray. Her eyes covered up her emotions very well.

She opened her mouth, wanting to say something, but closed it before reopening it and then she spoke, "It's just Rhea, but I'm doing fine, Your Highness." Her voice sounded cold. She looked extremely thin and she didn't smile at all. Although, she was one of the prettiest girls I've seen.

 _Snap out of it Matt._

"If I call you Rhea, you can call me Matt." I said, smiling at her, hoping she would crack a smile. She didn't budge and besides I'm not supposed to care.

I tried to ease things up, "How are you enjoyi-"

She cut me off before I could even finish, "I have to go." She set down her cake and walked off to another table.

What's up with her? She seemed like she was hiding something, but why should I bother? She's probably just playing hard to get.

I kept walking, staring straight ahead saying something loud enough to so that on, Evelyn could hear, "That was definitely awkward" I emphasized awkward a bit.

"Yep," Evelyn murmured, as we arrived at the next table. The stand that displayed the cream cakes. Standing there was a girl with dirty blonde hair and at the top of her head, were brown roots.

I felt two hands cup my ear, hearing the voice of Evelyn, "Lady Rowena." I nodded and kept going forward, capturing Rowena's attention.

"Your Highness," she said, setting down the slice of cake and curtsying. Wow, such confidence to greet me first.

"Lady Rowena, you may call me Matt if you'd like to," I said, waiting for a reaction.

She smiled, "Then you can call me Rowena, if you'd like."

"Enjoying your cake?" I ran my hand through my hair.

" _Smakuje jak w niebie!_ "She smirked at me. I raised my eyebrows, blinking.

"What?" I asked, my eyes widened a bit. What the hell did she say?

She laughed out loud, causing some attention toward us, "It means 'It tastes like heaven!' In Polish!"

"Oh, I didn't know," I gave her a friendly smile. Wow I'm really starting to loosen up a bit, around the girls. I can't do that.

I heard someone try and stifle a laugh behind me. I looked back and saw Evelyn covering her mouth with her hand and then quickly cleared her throat. I rolled my eyes and faced Rowena again.

"Well, I think it's time to go to another table... since I still have tons of girls to talk to, but yeah." I excused myself and walked over to another table, sighing.

"What, do you need a break or something?" Evelyn spoke up. She hated when I didn't do things properly or didn't finish something I said I would do.

I thought about it, "I wish I could, but there are so many girls here!" I imagined myself sleeping on a memory-foamed cushion, that sounds like heaven.

I heard Evelyn make a disagreeing sound, "It's only been like, what? Twenty or thirty minutes?"

I grunted, "And that's a really long time to me! I could be doing prince-ly stuff."

"That's not even a word." She responded, glaring at me as we arrived at the pie table seeing a girl standing there with wavy brown hair and was wearing a dark blue tunic dress, who noticed me and blushed, setting down a nectarine-yogurt pie.

"Your Highness," she mumbled, dipping into a curtsy.

I smiled at her formalities, "No need for that, call me Matt." Her face turned cherry red, as she nodded.

"Blue whales are considered the largest animals in the world," I heard her mutter.

I raised my right eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Girls are weird.

It took a minute for her to process what I had said before her eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

"Oh, I didn't mean to say that Matt, I just- um, well, yeah there's no really an explanation for this," She stammered. She looked like she was about to say something, but chose to shut her mouth.

She hesitated, avoiding my eye, "You can call me Larissa then." I just realized that I didn't know her name till now.

"Well, Larissa I hope you're having a lovely experience so far the others have enjoyed the palace, from what I've heard," I concluded with that sentence.

"Or so they say," I heard her murmur as I left.

Okay, girls are _really_ weird.

I felt a tug on my arm, and I saw Evelyn. Jessie and Rylie seemed to have walked away, again.

"Lets go there." She spoke, gesturing to a girl clad in a purple dress. I sighed a little, I need to get out of this. I need to think of something.

"Lady..." Damn, what's her name?

"Abigail Ashlynn Jones." She spoke, coldness in her voice. Why was she like that?

 _No, Matt, stop it! You're not supposed to care._

"You share the same name as Matt's Mom, well you have her first name as your middle name." Evelyn stated.

Oh, yeah, she does. Doesn't she?

She gave Evelyn a smile. "Yeah I do, but you can call me Abby."

Is she just talking to Evelyn? I didn't want to feel left out so I jumped into the conversation.

"You can call me Matt."

She glanced at me and then Evelyn started talking to her. Okay, so I'm guessing they don't want to talk to me. I'm totally okay with that.

Wait, wait, wait, Evelyn isn't paying attention. I could sneak out. The guards have to listen to me, they don't have a choice.

I walked away as they chatted. I saw Lady Cecily as I made my way out. I think she was the descendant of a rebel. It was either her or someone else. Oh well, who cares? The rebels are pretty much nonexistent right now.

I quickly ducked out of Rylie's view, and made my way to my room. This wasn't my idea of talking to girls.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'd like to give a **huge** thanks to **AbbyIsHere** who helped me a whole lot in this chapter, go check out her SYOC _**The Pick**_ , they are still some spots left, I seriously can't thank you enough. Also, I tried to make Matt and his family use more American words because technically Illea was America, it won't be perfect, but I'll try. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting in the Family Room, the vibrant portraits staring down at me while my Mom rambled on. I acted as if I was paying attention. That's all this was, though, what all of it was: an act. I had to this, I had to do that. While the Royal life can be someone's dream it was my nightmare. At one point of my life I had to hide everything, even _her,_ just to ensure my safety. Why? Because they wanted something I didn't, and I, I fucking hated it.

They were always quick to criticize me though. They all agreed on one thing: my selfishness. Maybe I was conceited, but at least I can admit it. I know that I'm not the best guy, hell, I'm not even remotely close to being the 'Good Guy', but I didn't care. I tried to blame them at one point, but it was my selfishness that got me into the situation.

I didn't want to be fixed because that meant acting as if nothing ever happened. I didn't want to anymore.

Acting. Why did I act? Simple, because they expected me to be strong in tough situations.

"Picture yourself in our shoes," they had told me "look how difficult it is for us."

I should think about them, but I don't. I should put an effort in, but I don't. Why? Because I'm not perfect. I'm twenty-one, I make mistakes. What does a regular twenty-one year old do? Study? Party? The country would only think one of those is suitable, but I, shamelessly, prefer the other. It was my way to forget, the only thing I had actual power over. I woke up feeling like shit, but it was worth it. I didn't feel the pressure of being prince, or perfect, when I was drunk because I was just Matt, not Prince Matthew Chase Devore, but plain Matt.

I knew I couldn't be just Matt though because _I was born to do this_ and _I have the Royal blood in my veins._ Their words, not mine. I honestly don't think the newspapers and magazines know how much of an impact they have on our lives. The paparazzi, the blinding cameras shoved in our faces. It was a huge nightmare, and you don't know how badly I wanted to wake up.

Some people had lost someone close to them, but so had I. I guess that's what I was doing now: caring.

"Matt..." A soft voice brought me out of my thoughts, it was Evelyn. "A-are you okay?"

It seemed as if, in the midst of my thinking, Mom had left - thanks Mom - and Evelyn had arrived.

What happened to Evelyn? Her usually creamy coloured skin was stained with tears, and her eyes were glossy with unshed batch waiting to pour down.

I ignored the tug of my heartstrings as I engulfed her into a gentle hug. Evelyn was practically my sister, I didn't want anything to happen to her.

"E," I mumbled, my head resting on top of hers. "What's wrong?"

My response was a strangled sob. I know I said I don't like to care, but Evelyn was my best friends, she's an exception.

I opened up my brown coloured eyes, and was met with Kadeyn's figure hovering in the doorway. His cool blue eyes staring daggers at me. I wasn't surprised, the guy hated my guts.

Oh, yeah, where are my manners? Meet Kadeyn Coardi, Evelyn's little brother. I know everyone thinks I'm bad, but you haven't gotten to know him. He's the ultimate player, and I'm pretty sure that he has slept with half of Angeles despite his age of nineteen years. Okay, never mind all of that. What the hell is he doing here?

He blames me too, by the way, it's the only thing we agree on.

"Evelina," he uttered, "lets go see him."

See him? _Her Dad_.

Oh. My eyes watched as Evelyn unattached herself from me, and walked towards her little brother. Her Dad was having a decline in health recently, and it was no secret how close Evelyn and her Dad were. They were like the picture perfect father and daughter, but it wasn't just for the cameras they really were dear to each other. Evelyn is his only daughter, and, I guess, her Dad felt the need to protect her.

Before they left Kadeyn shot me another glare, and walked Evelyn out of the room. Thanks, you jerk.

* * *

Turns out Mom was rambling about me having to take the Selection seriously, and that I have to go on a date with one of them. I don't know who I'm going to ask, I just decided that I was going to ask the first Selected I saw.

I quickly took a sharp right, and made my way down the marble staircase of the third floor. No one besides the Royal family, and a handful of trusted maids and guards were allowed to go there.

One of these maids, Ambrosia, let out a sigh of frustration. She had been assigned to help me with the whole Selection by my Mom. Mom had voiced her approval of Ambrosia's loyalty, and had her status in the palace moved up. Ambrosia had lived at the palace her whole life, her mother was my Mom's maid during Dad's Selection. Unfortunately, the night of announcing the Elite an ex-rebel broke in, and killed her to show that they should still have power. Ambrosia had just been born so Dad decided to have someone look after her.

Ambrosia, of course, knew all of this, and she despised Lady Cecily. She blamed the ex-rebels for her misfortune. It wasn't Cecily's fault, but no one could really blame Ambrosia for holding a grudge against her. I'm a hundred percent sure anyone in her position would feel the same way, Ambrosia grew up without a mother or a father.

"Matt, you have to at least decide what you want to do," she spoke, her grey eyes narrowed at me as she threw a golden lock over her shoulder, "this isn't a game, it's your future."

"I know it is," I expressed, "I just really don't know what to do."

Her eyes softened while I felt my heart palpitating, I hadn't been on a proper date since my eighteenth birthday, and the ending was, well, it wasn't something I wanted to be repeated. I was twenty-one now, it had been years. The what-ifs rotating around my mind were never ending.

We silently walked down the corridor. I saw Ambrosia open her mouth to say something as we took a turn, but she closed it when we saw one of the Selected. What was she doing here?

"Rhea," I acknowledged her whole Ambrosia gestured for me to ask her out, "would you, maybe, like to go on date? For dinner?"

 _God, Matt you're being so awkward._

"S-sure." She responded, her cheeks flooding with a rosy pink. She was dressed in what looked to be a silky blue dress, and small heals. I honestly don't care what they are called.

"What exactly are you doing here, Rhea?" I questioned, there wasn't a reason for her to be here.

Her cheeks went darker, before she responded. "I was running late, and then I got lost."

I opened my mouth to confirm our date, but she turned around and walked away. Ambrosia, who hadn't met any of the girls, looked at her reatreating figure in shock. Rhea does know that it's polite to wait until you're dismissed by royalty, right?

"I... okay." Ambrosia murmured, "there's a shy one in the group."

I turned to face the blonde, "that's the second time she's done that."

"What are you guys going to eat? And where?"

And we're back to the questions.

* * *

I sat, silently, eating my food while Rhea did the same. To be honest, I had no idea what we were eating, but it was some fancy dish that I bet I didn't know how to pronounce.

"So, Rhea, you're an astronomer, right?"

She gave a slight nod in reply as her cold blue eyes gazed at me probably questioning my motives.

"So, how are finding the palace? I've asked some of the other Selected that, but I didn't have a chance to ask you. Well, I was, but you walked way," was adding that I asked the other Selected too much? Oh, well.

I watched as another blush erupted on her pale cheeks. How much did this girl blush?

"I'm sorry, Matt, I didn't mean to walk away w-"

"Twice," I interrupted. What? Why the hell did she walk away from me? I _am_ the prince.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," she mumbled, moving her gaze to her plate, "I'm just really shy."

Yeah, well, now I feel bad. Thanks, Rhea.

"It's okay." Simple enough, right? Not enough to show any signs of care and enough to acknowledge her point.

She gave me a little nod before standing up, "do you mind if I cut this short? I just want some time to process everything, I guess."

I nodded. Sure, less work for me and Mom will be impressed that I've been on a date, but of course my stupid mouth had to open up, and speak. "We'll see each other later, right?"

There was shock glimmering in her eyes as she looked up at me. I guess she, like the others, listen to the endless bad reports about me. I didn't blame her, but I can't say it didn't hurt. I mean, our date wasn't very long and she honestly didn't speak much, but then again I didn't either.

"O-okay." She spoke in her small voice before making her way out of the room.

One date down, a hundred more to go. I silently groaned at the thought, and made my way out of the overdone room. I hastily pulled out my phone, and checked to see if I had any updates on Evelyn.

ONE MISSED CALL: JERK.

'Jerk' is Kadeyn for any of you who haven't worked it out. What the hell did he want? I sighed, and pressed the 'call back' button. That idiot better have a good reason for calling me.

"Why did you call me?" I interigated as he picked up his phone.

He sighed down the reciever before answering, "I thought you'd like to know about Evelina, but if you don't I-"

"No!" I cut him off. He was purposely riling me up, he wanted me to get angry.

"Well, she's staying home tonight, and probably for awhile. She said she'll call you tomorrow."

"I- okay. Thanks, I guess."

"Whatever, Devore, don't get used to it." He spoke monotonously.

This is why I named him 'Jerk' on my phone.

* * *

A/N: This isn't my favourite chapter, but I wanted to update, hopefully my future updates will be better. Let me know what you thought of the chapter, and what do you guys think of Ambrosia and Rhea?


	5. Chapter 5

**Crown Prince James**

I sat silently fuming at my Dad. We were in a meeting, and, like always, he was ignoring my inputs on what was best for the country. His stubbornness always annoyed me, he doesn't listen to anyone. He was dead set on the idea that everything was perfect, but it wasn't. The Italians were angry at us, _again_. I didn't even know why anymore.

"If we added more resources for the southern provinces it would calm down a lot of the atrocious behaviour going on." One of the Royal Advisors spoke up, it was Vincent Braxton. I hated that guy, he always tried to make Dad try and think that I wouldn't be good for the country. He was a power hungry maniac, and he was willing to do anything to show that he was right. Him and Dad are pretty good friends, they're like carbon copies of each other personality wise. They both were incredibly stubborn.

"What about the northern provinces? They've been growing restless, they want to feel protected," another Royal Advisor, Emanuel Donovan, cut in. He didn't seem like he honestly cared to be here, but he was and he had to put some input in.

"The people should be happy," Dad snapped, his dark brown eyes glaring, "why won't they see that everything is okay?"

"Because," I muttered monotonously, "they see us as self absorbed, conceited people who have done nothing to help Illea, and, in certain aspects, I see why."

Dad whipped his head around, and stared darkly at me, "Get out." His order was quick, and rash. Should I have really expected something else? "You don't want to turn out like your brother, do you? You have to show people you can be their perfect King, not a screw up."

Some of the Advisors faces showed shock whilst I just got up, and walked out. Meet King Leonel, the guy who's going to bring Illea to ashes.

* * *

Alexis was seven weeks pregnant, and we had just been to an appointment regarding the baby. It had instantly cured my foul mood, Alexis and I were always ecstatic when it came to the baby. We always had small jokes about having a child, but now it was becoming a reality. It was like everything was slowing falling together, and even though Dad always interrupted me I was going to be King in two years so I couldn't really complain.

Alexis had a tiny bump on her usually flat stomach, but it was hardly noticeable and you could only really see it if you looked closely. She looked extra gorgeous with the glow on her face.

The appointment had been a joy to attend. In a little over six months we were going to have two babies. It had come as a shock to us, we were only expecting one child. We had heard both of their heartbeats, and even though I won't admit it to anyone, I was about to cry. I didn't think I could love anyone who I hadn't met until that moment. Alexis was staring at the image the monitor in awe, it was like she was truly realising that we were going to be parents.

"James?" Her gentle voice brought me out of my trance, we were seated on our bed in my suite. It was night, and it seemed like she had just woke up, I had got back to our suite late due to meetings running overtime.

"Hmm," I mumbled in reply, wrapping my arms around her figure, pulling her to me, as she sat up slowly, "would you like me to get you something?"

I felt her nod against my chest, "I want some ice cream."

I slowly detangled myself from Alexis, and walked into the hallway. Ambrosia, who was walking by, was muttering something while her face was full of annoyance.

"Ambrosia," I called.

"Prince James," she addressed walking towards me, "is there something you need?"

I nodded at her, "Two bowls of strawberry ice cream, please."

Ambrosia repeated the order to herself before asking me if I needed anything else.

"No thank you," I answered, "but when you were muttering was it anything to do with Matt?"

She sighed, the look of annoyance returning to her face, "he ended up missing one of his dates, and spent his day kissing Lady Brooklyn."

Brooklyn Braxton, she was like an evil genius. She was a huge manipulator, and despite Matt always saying he hated her he always ended up crawling back to her.

"Thank you," I spoke in dismissal before re-entering mine and Alexis' suite. She was sitting with her head against the headboard, and her legs were brought up to her chest. The blanket was lying on the floor since the summer nights in Angeles were hot.

After a couple of minutes the desserts arrived, and we both talked. Her cute giggle was heard constantly, and we stayed up longer than we intended but it was worth it.

* * *

We were all in the ballroom. There wasn't a ball or anything, but Mom and Dad thought that all the Selected and us Royals should be able to converse and get to know each other.

I, unlike Matt, knew all the girls names and backgrounds. I had helped Dad with picking some of the Selected, and a heavy background check had been done. I knew why Lady Esmeraude decided to move to Illea instead of staying in France. I knew that despite being diagnosed with ADD, and anxiety, but an IQ test had revealed that Lady Rosalyn was actually a genius. Dad had been hesitant letting the latter in the Selection, but he ending up letting her in. He was positive she wouldn't last long though whereas my opinion was the opposite. She seemed like someone who would intrigue Matt.

I observed quietly the room. Many of the girls kept to themselves while some others chatted wholeheartedly. I saw Lady Bexley walk across the ballroom floor. She was only girl I had chosen on my own, Dad had shockingly trusted me with picking the last girl while he was called into an emergency meeting. Lady Bexley was good at what she did, exceptional even, but nothing escaped those checks not even her. Her check was possibly one of the hardest, but I ended up choosing her. She seemed like she would leave an impact on us whether she became the One or not.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Matt duck out of the room. I set down my drink on the table, and followed him out.

"Matt! Where are you going?" I questioned. He slowly came to a stop before twisting around to face me.

"I can't be in there," he started, "the Selection isn't for me. I don't date, I don't like being awkward. I don't want this."

"Matt, you have to do this," he couldn't just not do it. There's thirty-five girls in there, and one of them is going to be a future princess.

"I don't want to," he muttered softly, "I'm terrible at this."

I sighed, it didn't matter how good he was at being a Selector he had to do it. It wasn't optional.

"I tried, okay-"

"You went on a date with one girl, Matt. That doesn't really count as trying." I cut in. He could do so much better than one dinner date.

His eyes went colder for a second, and then they softened before he walked away. I swear that guy is going to have more mood swings than Alexis during the next couple of months.

* * *

A/N: Shorter chapter, but a quicker update! I'm going to put a poll on profile to see what the genders of the babies should be, I was originally going to do two girls, but I want to know what you guys want. If you are a guest you can just review it. Anyway, let me know what you thought of the chapter! Whether you liked it or have any constructive criticism.


	6. Chapter 6

Mom had lectured me, and told me I couldn't 'cheat' on the Selected. I mean, it wasn't technically cheating, I'm not really their actual boyfriend and there are thirty-five of them that's not a normal relationship. I don't even act like I normally do with girls than I do with the Selected. With the Selected I'm awkward, and never know what to say whereas with other girls I'm more straightforward.

Right now, I was on my way to meet one of the Selected: Lady Esmeraude. James had told me that she was French, but that was it. This was only my second date with one of the Selected, however I wanted to switch things up and make things more diverse with the dates so we were going to go out of the palace walls. I figured it would get boring to do the same things over again, and it was surprisingly easy to get Mom's permission nevertheless there was still going to be over a handful of guards around.

I had made sure that I had a card sent to Lady Esmeraude's suite asking her to meet me in the foyer. Mom told me that I had to at least try in the Selection, and if things weren't really going well then she'd do something about it. She knew, of course, that would have persuaded to try, to see if I could maybe have shot of being happy with one of the girls. We both also knew that I wouldn't let them in though, and even if I did give my all in the Selection that didn't necessarily mean it would end well.

Nothing was ever guaranteed.

After a couple of minutes Lady Esmeraude arrived, her pale, blonde hair cascaded mid-back and her emerald coloured eyes were downcast. Her outfit was casual since I had asked to come dressed simply. She wore a simple blue dress that ended just above her knees, and she wore flats. My outfit was also simple consisting of plain, blue jeans and a black shirt.

"Prince Matthew," she mumbled, her hands delicately placed on her dress.

"Call me Matt," I mentioned. "Would you like to leave now?"

She nodded, a small smile spreading on her face. "Call me Esme."

We walked, silently, to the car. There were going to cars in front, and behind us doubling checking to make sure we were safe. When we both entered the car, we were both quiet.

 _Queue the awkwardness. You really are a professional at this, Matt, being awkward that is_.

 **Lady Esmeraude Le Roux**

We both sat, silently, as the car started to drive. Matt's dark brown eyes darted around the car.

"So, Esme, I understand you're from France," he spoke. "Why did you exactly move here?"

I gulped, France was a sore subject for me. "I, err, moved here when I lost someone."

Matt's eyes seemed to soften, and he gave me a sideways glance. I had lost my older brother, and my only family left, three years ago. I had come to Illea for a fresh start, to forget things, and start over.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, his lips were pulled in a small frown.

I muttered an "it's okay" back, and rested against the leather seats as silence filled the car. I looked out of the window, and watched the scenery until we arrived to our destination.

A man opened the door for the both us, and we walked into the open air. There were multiple of guards surrounding us, and the majority were most likely for Matt. I wasn't surprised, he is the prince after all. Him being the prince wasn't why I was quiet though, and I was honestly treating him how I would anyone else, but I had to get to know you before showing you my more carefree side.

"Esme," Matt called. He was standing a couple yards ahead, gesturing me to come too.

I slowly walked towards him as I took in the surrounding. The bright colours flashed in face, and I suddenly came to realise that we at the back enterence of a theme park. Matt seemed to be talking with one of the security members, and they were a few cameras taking pictures of us. That was probably why we were at the back enterence so we could avoid more cameras.

"Esme, this is David. He's the head of security," he introduced. "He'll be making sure we're safe whilst we're here."

I gave a small nod as David guided us into the theme park. There was some stalls set up, and some of the smaller rides for the younger children. Matt walked past them, not sparing them a second glance, and stopped at a rollercoaster. The people there let us through immediately so we didn't have to wait, but the thing was I was afraid of heights.

I tried to get Matt's attention then, but he was zoning out which was something he seemed to do a lot.

We ended up in the front row, and I turned to tell Matt before the ride took off.

"Matt, I'm afraid of heights," I confessed, and his eyes widened a little before he mumbled some apologies. He tried to get one the workers attention, but they were preoccupied with getting other people on the ride safely.

"Please keep your hands, and feet inside the cart at all times. Enjoy the ride," a bored voice called.

"I'm so sorry, Esme," he apologized. "I didn't know. I wouldn't have got them to take us-"

The cart started to move upwards, and I cut him off with a ear splitting scream. Matt didn't seem to bothered with the height, and the speed of the ride as he gave me a guilty look.

I ended up keeping my eyes shut, and my hands tightly gripped onto the bars as the ride twisted and turned. After what felt like ages, but was only a few minutes, the ride stopped, and I quickly got out of the cart.

"Esme," Matt hesitated. He seemed like he was going to say something, but he didn't. He just shook his head, and grabbed my hand before leading me to another area of the park.

He stopped in front of a game: darts. "I don't know if you'll really like this, but I don't really want to go on the teacup ride."

I giggled a little at him as someone started setting up the game. Matt seemed to be looking around, and I followed his gaze to see reporters taking pictures of the two of us.

"Ignore them," Matt instructed. "If they say something, or ask you a question, don't answer. They'll just twist your words."

I did ignore them, but you could still hear the clicks as the lady who was working there handed Matt and I both a dart. Matt decided to go first, and he threw the dart aiming for the centre; however, he missed. The dart had bounced of the wall, and landed on the floor. I let out a tiny giggle as Matt stared at it in disbelief.

"I thought I would be good at this," he mumbled.

"My turn," I spoke joyfully. I threw the dark, and even though the aim was a little off it at least landed on the board. We ended up staying at the stall longer the we had intended, and before we knew it, it was time to go back.

The car ride back wasn't the same as it was like going. We talked, and laughed. I ended up really enjoying today.

 **Brooklyn Braxton**

I walked down the vast hallway, my black heels clicking as I took a swift turn into my suite. I saw Matt leave earlier with one of his Selected. I hated those brats. They came here thinking they can win the heart of Matt. No, I have to do that. I need the crown for myself.

It isn't fair how some people get away with things just because they're royalty. Why can't I be treated the same way as them? I wanted to be able to walk around without getting a look from James and Rylie. The Queen didn't even bother with me she just acted like I wasn't there. The King was the only person who acknowledged me, and he was pretty clueless. He was going to bring the country down.

Those brats needed to go. I wanted the crown, and here's something you need to know about me: I don't share.

I need to hit Matt where it hurts.

 _Athanasia_.

* * *

A/N: This was also short... sorry! Last chapter I made a type: I wrote "Lady Smeared" instead of "Lady Esmeraude" whoops. I've changed it though. Leave a review, and let know what you thought of the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Crown Prince James**

All the Selected girls were in the ballroom again. It was becoming a weekly thing. The maids had made sure that the marble floor was spotless, and that there was nothing out of place from the decor to making sure that there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere.

Matt was beginning to talk to more of the girls, and he was currently talking to Lady Karsyn. She seemed to like Matt, and they kept laughing every now and again. Lady Karsyn did seem a little immature, but it seemed like a façade she held up. She did intrigue me though, and she always wore the same necklace that she had brought with her.

I watched as the duo laughed again, and Lady Karsyn ran a hand through her blonde locks, which seemed to be a habit of hers.

"James?" Alexis called, "Look, there's a magazine on the Selected. I thought you'd like to know what the public feel."

I gave her a grateful smile, and took the magazine from her as I murmured a quick thank you.

 _Prince Matthew seems to have calmed down a bit from his last encounter at the club. The Selected have been at the palace for a month now, and Prince Matthew seems to be getting to know the girls better. A little over three weeks ago he was seen with Lady Esmeraude playing darts at the theme park_ Skyfair. _The duo seemed to be having fun, and it seemed like their date got better and better as it went on. They ended up playing darts, and having a great time overall._

 _Lady Esmeraude wasn't the prince's first date though, in fact, it was actually Lady Rhea. We don't know much about their date, but we only hope it went as well as the one with Lady Esmeraude. The prince was also seen with Lady Larissa, and Lady Emerson briefly where they had a small conversation. They both seem like promising contestants, and we'll be waiting for more information regarding both Lady Larissa, and Lady Emerson._

 _Due to the fact we had already invested most of our time looking into what Prince Matthew seemed to think of the Selected we took the pleasure of creating a poll to find out which of the Selected are the countries favourite pick._

 _In first place we have Lady Bexley. Although we haven't seen much of her she seems like she's going to take the palace up by a storm, and leave an impression on us whether we like it or not. The brunette has an intriguing aura surrounding her, and we can't wait to get to know her better. We all loved her when she spoke on the first Report episode, and she ended up making a space for her in our hearts. We just can't seem to get enough of her._

I stopped reading the article when Brooklyn walked in, and asked for everyone's attention, well more like demanded, but it worked. Normally, I wouldn't give her the time of day, but from the look on her face she seemed like she was going to cause trouble.

"Prince Matthew," she called, her voice dripping with fake concern. "Didn't it hurt?"

I'm almost a hundred percent sure that everyone had the same look of confusion on their faces. Matt also seemed confused on what was happening. Ambrosia had told me that he had decided to ignore Brooklyn so he hadn't been in any contact with her; she was probably trying to get attention. To her attention was everything. Her question was also quick, and blunt which wasn't a very Brooklyn thing to do since she liked to drag things out. She probably wanted to ruin something before anyone had a chance to stop her.

Matt just gave her a confused face before turning around, and trying to ignore her.

Brooklyn walked until she was in Matt's vision, and continued to speak grabbing everyone's attention. "You know, how you recreated your first date with Athanasia with the blonde. Didn't think you'd stoop that low."

What was she doing? The laughter that was once prominent in Matt's eyes had left, and he was just staring at Brooklyn. He didn't seem like he was going to do anything, he just seemed defeated, and like he just realized that he was starting to do something he promised he wouldn't– he was beginning to care.

"Athanasia _left_ you. Do you want Blondie to go too?" She questioned mockingly. "You didn't seem like the type of person who would just forget about her. I mean, there's twenty girls left here. Are you just going to let them steal the crown? Athanasia wouldn't have liked that."

Matt just stared at the dark haired girl before turning around, and walking away. I took a step forward to go to him, but a hand landed on my shoulder.

"He probably wants to be alone," Alexis whispered. "Leave for a bit or he'll just close up even more."

I nodded, and let out a sigh. "It's just every time he takes one step forward he ends up taking two steps back."

She gave me a sympathetic look before taking my hand as we existed to the room. The Selected, and anyone else who was in the ballroom also seemed to be leaving.

"We have an appointment to see the babies soon," Alexis mumbled absentmindedly as we started walking up the stairs to get to our suite.

"Will we able to tell what genders they are?" You could probably hear the excitement in my voice. We had told everyone that we going to have twins, and they held the same emotion as us. The country had taken it well too, and they had started making potential names.

"No," she shook her head, she always looked cute when she did that, but, to be honest, I found everything she did cute. "What gender do you want them to be?"

"I don't mind. All I want is to have two healthy babies," I answered gaining a small giggle out of Alexis.

"That's such a cliché. What do you really want?"

I sighed, she knew me so well. "I want a little girl."

"Go on," Alexis urged as I opened the door to our suite, and we both entered. The curtains were pulled back allowing the sunlight to shine into our suite, and my paperwork was spread along my desk reminding me of the hours of work I had to do, but it didn't register fully in my mind, we were talking about our babies the paperwork could wait.

"I want to be able to spoil her. I want her be adored by everyone, and she'll lighten up everyone's day. I want to give her whatever she wants. We'll both love her endlessly, and she'd always have the best birthdays ever. When she got older, and if she wanted too, she could shop to her hearts desire or she could just play sports, that would be okay too."

"Do you have a name picked out too?" She questioned teasingly as she pulled her blonde hair out of its ponytail; she hated it being up.

I nodded, "Aricia. It means Princess of the royal blood of Athens."

Alexis wrapped her arms around me, and I pulled her closer to me. Her blue eyes meeting my green ones, and her body pressed against mine, "What if both babies are boys?"

"We'll love them both just as much."

Alexis leaned in, and pressed her lips softly against mine, "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," I breathed before I reconnected our lips. God, I love her.

 **Prince Matthew**

I was in my suite, and Evelyn was sitting next to me. It was like the day I found out about the Selection, but it was different this time. I was letting them in, them being the Selected, and things were finally looking up. Brooklyn just had to come, and mess things up for me, didn't she?

After debating in my head I got up, and left my suite. I wasn't going to let Brooklyn tear me down. I messed things up for myself; that was my fault, but Brooklyn wasn't going to do it.

"Where are you going?" Evelyn questioned.

"I don't know," I answered. "I'll talk to some of the Selected. Brooklyn isn't going to be the one to mess things up for me."

Evelyn gave me a smile; she had wanted me to do this for a while.

I made my way down to the second floor, the floor where the Selected's suites were located. I stopped at one of them, and it turned out to be Larissa's.

I knocked on the door, and a maid opened the door. She seemed preoccupied with something else, but she when noticed it was me she gasped, and sunk into a curtsy.

"Your Highness," she spoke, her voice quiet. "How can I help you?"

"Is Lady Larissa here?"

She gave me a small nod, and went into the suite probably to call Larissa.

"Issa, the prince is here," she tried to whisper, but failed miserably, and I held back a chuckle. The maids could be amusing at times, and they practically lived for gossip.

"I'll be there in a moment," I heard her call, and exactly after a minute she was at the door dressed in a fuchsia A-line gown. The only reason I knew that was because of Jessie's rambling about a new fashion store that's opening up in Angeles.

"Issa?" I questioned.

"It's a nickname most people call me."

I gave her a nod, and took her arm. "Come on, Issa, we're going on a date. How do you feel about art galleries?"

 **Lady Larissa Emille Langer**

I followed Matt as he led me to a door. There wasn't anybody else around her, just us two. We seemed to be below the kitchens, and the place didn't seem like it had been visited too often besides a few maids every now and again.

"This is an entrance to the palace that's pretty much forgotten. It was used decades ago if anyone needed to escape the palace, or even enter, without anyone noticing," he explained quickly. There was probably more to that, but I didn't push for answers.

"I use it when I need a break. I need a way to sneak out of the palace sometimes," he winked before he opened the door. "Come on, Issa."

We ended up going to a car, and Matt got into the drivers seat. I didn't know he could drive. The curious side of me asked him about it.

"Well, I haven't actually drove since I was eighteen, but I didn't want to you to have to wait for the staff to get a chauffeur because you hate when your schedule is interrupted, and I did kind of spring this onto you."

I gave him a smile, and blushed a little, we hadn't spoken a lot, but when we had I had absentmindedly commented that I didn't like unplanned things.

He was being so different to how he was portrayed on camera. To be honest, I disappointed with how he was when he had the whole bad boy persona, but there was someone underneath, someone better.

 **Prince Matthew**

I had just gone a date with Issa, and I honestly really liked her whether it was romantic or friendly feelings Issa was staying for awhile. We had ended up spending the afternoon wandering aimlessly around the gallery. We had looked at some of the works, which had different varieties from what people interpreted America was like, and from a piece of art with a backstory behind it. It was all interesting to observe, and learn about.

Issa knew more stuff than me. While I had just been taught stuff from tutors that just ended up ranting at me she seemed to genuinely fascinated by these type of things. Note to self: make sure to find out more things Issa likes. I did know that she was story illustrator, and that she loved art. I had learnt that from a conversation with her and Emerson, who had told me to call her Emmy.

I had ended up going through the forms, and Mom made me memorise all their names. Although I had been putting in a bigger effort I hadn't been able to go on a date with most of the girls that were left. I had eliminated some after the dates because of their annoying personalities. I was rude, but I didn't bother with them. It's not like they were staying.

* * *

A/N: How did you guys like the chapter? Also, if any of you have a Pinterest you should check out my account, my username is Oh_sugar, but my name on there is the same as it is on here. I have some boards up for the story. By the way, I meant to go in more detail with Larissa and Matt's date, but it wouldn't have been good. Let me know what you thought in the reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lady Abigail Ashlynn Jones**

I was seated on my bed, the silver and cream fabrics contrasting against my purple dress. My diary was opened to a clean page, the previous pages filled with things that I wouldn't dare utter aloud. I lifted my eyes of the page, and caught a glimpse of myself in my mirror. My thin hair was a mix between dirty and golden blonde, and the curls cascaded down to the bottom of my shoulder blades. The dullness of my cerulean blue eyes stared back at me daring me to look away. I swiftly flickered my gaze to my dress, my hand subconsciously going to play with diamonds woven in, which made the material glimmer in the light.

I let out a quiet sigh, the small noise which seemed to echo around the walls of the suite, and leant back onto the headboard of my bed. I looked down at the leather covered book again debating whether I should write in it. Was today worth writing about? After making a swift decision I rummaged in the night stand before pulling out a black pen.

Today wasn't anything special, but all of the other Selected were probably talking, and laughing with each other while I lay cooped in my room. It wasn't their fault, I just chose not to converse with them since I had opted to stay quiet. I don't want to get attached to anyone just to end up leaving or being left. I didn't want to go through people leaving me, not again.

I lifted my pen up, and was about to put my thought down on paper when I heard muffled sounds coming from outside the door. I hesitantly put down my pen, and made my way to the door.

"I don't care if you like it, I have to stay here," the voice got clearer as I got closer, and it seemed like whoever it was on their phone because they continued to speak, protesting about something, but I couldn't hear the other person.

I slowly opened the door, and I saw a guy with messy, brown hair and bright, blue eyes. He didn't seem to notice me as he continued to speak on his phone, "Listen, Devore, whether you agree with this fucked up situation or not, I'm staying, and you can't change that."

In the midst of his conversation, his darted over to me giving me a once over before he hung up the phone with a "whatever, Devore", and made his way over to me.

"Kadeyn," he introduced as he took a step forward. I watched his steps, and a wave of panic rushed through me. I quickly took a few steps back; the floor seemed to sway underneath me, and my back hit the wall of my suite. Holding back a wince from the impact of the walls against my scars – and ignoring his confused stare – I rapidly shut the door of my suite.

That small act could send me spiralling back to my little corner. I was wary of people, mainly the ones of the opposite sex. It was like everything was being repeated all over again, and I hated it.

My breathing was fast despite everything happening in a short amount of time, and I could my feel my heartbeat increase. I dragged myself over to my bed, and picked up the pen laying on the covers. I have something to write about – I love writing – but once again it's about something I didn't enjoy.

 **Kadeyn Coardi**

I had just spoken to Matthew on the phone, and then bumped into one of his Selected. I didn't get the hype of it, why would you waste your time on him? He brought chaos to everyone, and he didn't care. He wore a façade, and then everyone told me I was being paranoid. He isn't a good guy. And that girl was probably only afraid of betraying _her precious prince._

Mom and Dad think that I shouldn't really care – or even bother – about Evelina and Matthew's friendship, but look what happened last time.

I sighed before going to my suite. I had to stay in the palace until Matthew chose his bride because our parents think we should work on our friendship, so in other words I was going to be here for a while.

 **Lady Calico Vala Bhatt**

I sat laughing as one of the other Selected sat down on the whoopee cushion that I placed without anyone noticing, the sound emitting around the Women's Room, which brought a embarrassed smile to her face while a blush coated her cheeks.

Immature? Yes.

Fun? Double yes.

I couldn't remember her name – Vanessa? – But I didn't care. The whole Selection is pretty vain, and the only reason I'm here is because my parents made me sign up. Sure, they love me, but Dad wanted a boy, and Mom wants me to be more ladylike. I seriously doubt any on their wishes will come true anytime soon. They were distant, and were in India – 'cause we're Indian – while I was here doing something I didn't want to do.

The prince seems awful, but then again I don't know him so I shouldn't judge. I tried to keep at him at distance, and it was proving to be pretty easy since he seemed to have a lot on his plate.

My train of thought came to abrupt halt as the door to the Women's Room opened, and Princess Alexis stepped in. Her blonde hair was in curls, and her blue eyes gazed around the room. We were complete opposites, I have black hair while she has blonde, my eyes were green and hers were blue, but the most notable difference was my clothing. I wore a simple white shirt, and ripped jeans while most of the girls in here – including Princess Alexis – were decked out in a fancy dress of some sort.

"I-err, just needed to get something," Princess Alexis mumbled awkwardly as she moved to the other side of the room, picking up something, and hurried out of the room. She didn't like attention, did she?

* * *

A/N: This chapter is short again. I tend to do that a lot, but I'll try and make them longer next time. What did you guys think?


	9. Chapter 9

**Lady Cecily Maria Kater**

Serenity, our tutor, droned on about the "history" of Illea. Most of what she was saying was probably scripted in advance, and was a web of lies created by the Devore family generations ago. When people were pleasant towards me I was equally as sweet to them, but you haven't met Serenity. She's possibly the most boring person ever, and she wasn't even telling the truth. The lies – whether she was aware that they were lies or not – were stupid, and the Devore's could thought it out a little better.

"The Schreave family was unfortunate, and they had many rough encounters while they reigned over Illea," she spoke monotonously.

 _They were assassinated,_ I thought to myself as I bit my tongue to keep my comments to myself. _That's what happens when you let yourself get deceived by the Southern Rebels. They take you down bit by bit._

 _"-_ things weren't going well, and the country was crumbling, luckily for us, Genevieve Devore – yes, a girl – saved the country from the what seemed to be the inevitable: war."

Ah, yes, the "war" with the Italians. It was no secret that the Schreave's had a strong alliance with Italy due to America Singer-Schreave; however, after the Schreave's assassination they didn't know what to believe so they stuck to themselves. Genevieve was a pure genious; she could manipulate people to do whatever she liked while maintaining the perfect queen image. There wasn't going to be a war. She lied.

 _All hail Queen Genevieve, the most powerful – and manipulating – woman in the world._

She was held on a pedastal so high that no one has ever come close to be seen as a good queen when compared to her. She was a true beauty, but that's all she saw: the outside. Well, that's how the stories go, you know, the ones the Rebels have been told.

Genevieve was the leader of the Southern Rebels. Not some middle aged man with family issues, but a regular girl who held sinister thoughts. She thrived on people's pain, and what's better than ruining the country that was slowly, yet surely rebuilding itself? She worked her way up from the very bottom of the Southern Rebels to being the commander. The last commander had been poisoned, and even though nothing had been confirmed everyone - as in the Rebels - just knew that it was the working of Genevieve Devore.

She never married, but she had a heir. Her little brother was just a child when she took over Illea, and it wouldn't have been the best lifestyle for him, but he was trained to be the future king. Genevieve was independent; if she wanted something done she would make it happen, and she wanted her brother to be king. She wanted her name to be carried on. There were rumours that she had an affair with someone - no one knows who - but she didn't marry him because she wanted the crown to herself. They met in secret, but she was too precautious and she didn't let him have her full heart because to her that meant there was someone who had some sort of influence over her decisions. She didn't want to share anything, and that included her heart.

"Lady Florence," Serenity addressed the dark haired girl before asking her a question, which broke my train of thought. I watched as Florence gave an answer, and Serenity moved on to quiz Rhea who mumbled an answer.

"He took me to see my favourite movie. He's so sweet!" Vanessa squealed as she flicked a piece of dirty blonde hair over her shoulder, which seemed to be a habit of hers.

"Lady Vanessa," Serenity snapped as Brooklyn entered, "is Prince Matthew related to this lesson?"

"Well, Mattie," she began, and Brooklyn's eyes hardened a little before she moved into her little corner as she normally did, but she left out her usual insult directed at us, "is a Devore, and we're talking about his ancestors."

Serenity's face was full with annoyance, and I'm pretty sure I heard someone ask when Vanessa was going to be eliminated. The prince still hadn't been on a date with all of us, and I'm pretty sure I wasn't high up on his list if I was on it at all. The first, and only time we had talked is when I had ended up throwing an insult on him, so I'm sure that wouldn't put me on his favourites list.

 **Lady Bexley Holmes**

I took a sip of coffee out of my white mug that said in black script, "If I am drinking out of this mug, don't even think of talking to me". It was my mug that told Aaron or anyone else that I had woke to too early, and that I haven't decided what mood I'm in yet. I had three different coffee mugs: my happy one, my irritated one, and that one. Aaron always teased me that my singular purpose in the morning was to pick out the correct coffee mug to use. I'm not picky about coffee as long as it's caffeinated, and it's actually coffee coloured; it can't have any creamer though, it doesn't taste the same! I don't know if the palace agree with me using my own mugs - security regulations and all - but who cares, it's coffee!

During the Selected's makeover hair had been cut up to my shoulders, and it was straight, however, the colour was still the same- it went from deep brown, and had bleached tips. My bright, blue eyes, and my olive complexion were complimented by my maids. My skin wasn't exactly tanned, but it was a beautiful, olive colour thanks my Belarusian heritage. On the inside of my right, lower arm I had a tattoo that had, "ex peccatoribus facit sanctos Dei" written in navy blue ink. It meant: "God creates saints out of sinners" in Latin.

Everyone is worthy of redemption- even the worst of people.

I glanced down at the tattoo, could there be a life where I didn't have to con people for Aaron, and I to make money? Where the castes didn't exist? The castes were government enforced; they were putting a label on people. I hated any stereotype of any sort: _'Blondes are dumb, Asians are smart, criminals are poor, the rich are bastards, lawyers are sharks'._ I'm a five, but I'm not in love with art. I'm a criminal - I con people to get money - but I'm not stupid or a gangster. Why would I make my crimes obvious? That's stupid.

The Selection is my last chance to finally get enough money for Aaron and I to start a new life together. They all believed my fake backstory: that I moved out when I was eighteen because my parents didn't like me, and wanted me gone (I ran away with Aaron). That I was a local theatre actress until they closed down, and I was left own my own to get money. My source of income was street performing with a little bit of singing. I don't have a home, and I stay in my car with the occasional motel room. I've never had a boyfriend (I'm dating Aaron; so that's false too), but I have had boys as friends. I'm here because Prince Matthew seems like an interesting person, and I'd love to get to know him (I don't. He hides behind a façade, and even if he is hiding things he still did what he did). I love coffee (true), fashion (false), and musicals (true).

I don't need to win, I just need to stay long enough to get enough money. I needed to stay a little longer.

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think of Bexley and Cecily? I personally love them! I have another question for you guys: would you prefer shorter chapters with quicker updates or longer chapters that take longer? See you guys next update!


	10. Chapter 10

She had her back pressed against the wall, and her lips attacked mine. Who she was I couldn't remember, but at this point I didn't care. I felt like I was on fire, and I didn't want to stop. In the back of my mind, there was nagging feeling that I should stop, but I ignored it like I always did. I took her hands, and reconnected out lips heatedly; I could taste the alcohol on her, and I'm sure she could taste it on me.

She pulled back slowly, a lazy smirk imprinted on her face, "Lets go get some more drinks, 'kay?" she murmured, in I guess was supposed to be a seductive way, and she hastily kissed me before pulling back. I nodded at her, and stumbled to follow her as she walked over to the bar, her heels clicking as she shoved people out of her way.

Why was I here? I couldn't remember.

When I reached the nameless girl, she already had two drinks, "Here," she mumbled shoving the drink towards me, "drink this."

I hastily gulped the vulgar drink down, the taste was vile, but it was better than nothing. After drinking whatever the hell that was, I ignored my blurry vision, and pulled _nameless_ up.

We ended up kissing in spot we were in before, and I heatedly kissed her again. Her hands were in my blond hair, while mine wandered shamelessly around her body. I bit her lip, and she pushed herself closer to me.

But then her phone rang. She detached herself from me, and fumbled around in her bag before pulling out a phone. I wasn't really paying attention what she was saying to the person on the phone, but there was one word – name – that stood out to me, "Brooke."

Brooke. Brooke – _Brooklyn. This was all her fault._

* * *

 **Princess Alexis Evianna Schaefer-Devore**

I saw James with one of Matt's Selected, and I'm not one to get jealous, but they looked pretty close. _Lady Rowena._ I swear, this pregnancy is making me insane: my hormones have been out of control lately, and now I'm silently accusing my husband of two years of cheating on me with a nineteen year old. I feel like crying, and it isn't even James' fault he ended up bumping into Lady Rowena; it was mine. I had gotten angry at something stupid - something I couldn't even remember - and it wasn't even his fault. I ended up telling to get lost, and not to talk to me. I didn't mean it, I was being an idiot.

I think I'm going to cry.

"Alexis," I heard a voice call, and I wasn't paying attention - I thought it was James, it wasn't.

"James," I mumbled hopefully. My twelve year old sister-in-law stepped closer, and looked at her; her eyes were looking at me sympathetically.

"A-are you okay?" She questioned, but then the look in her eyes showed that she regretted it, "Sorry, that was kind of a stupid question. I don't know what's going on with me today."

"I don't know what's wrong with me," I whimpered pathetically.

She gave me a half shrug, "Pregnancy hormones?" She offered pretty lamely, "This day is weird."

We just sat in awkward silence before Riley left.

I ended up spending the most of the day in the suite, and I tried not to let my mind wonder to what he was doing. This day was horrible.

* * *

 **Lady Rosalyn Rivers**

I sat quietly as my maid brushed the tangled mess on my head, which could also be referred to as my hair. The platinum locks were always a chore to tame, and it took a lot of effort to do, which was a result of my severe bedhead that I constantly awake to. The mirror in front of me allowed me to see my maid, Eleanor, untangling my thin hair, as well as my icy, blue eyes.

Oh, look, another eyelash fell out. I brought my hand up to pick the lash up, and Eleanor's voice interrupted me, "Lady Rosalyn, your arm." I flickered my gaze down to my arm, the eyelash forgotten, and I saw that my skin was red, which was accompanied by scraped away flesh.

"I fell," I responded.

 _Liar, I didn't fall those marks were self-inflicted by scratching._

I had been self harming myself since I was thirteen years old. It started out small, but now I ended up doing it over the littlest things, and I usually did it around every two weeks since that was how long it normally took to heal. I always lied to cover up why I had marks on my harm, and sometimes I would even stage a fall so anyone didn't get suspicious.

I always feel guilty about lying, but I always felt worse when I lied to my mom. She's the most kind-hearted people on the planet, and she was always supportive of my aspirations, as well as Moria's, my sister. Moria was annoying, but was my sister, and we love each other in our own way.

My family always wanted me to succeed despite my passion for chemistry leading to small incidents, such as me almost setting the carpet on fire, puking for hours on end, and getting a small case of Arsenic poisoning. Small as in not dying. They were always behind me though, and I love them for that.

I broke out of my trance when I heard my door shut, and I noticed Eleanor had gone. She had probably excused herself when I was thinking, and took my silence as an answer.

I got distracted again, didn't I? And what happened to the eyelash?

* * *

A/N: I feel like this chapter is really bad, but whatever. It's also really short, and that wasn't my intention, but school has ended for a week so I'll be able to able to get these done quicker, and hopefully of a better quality. Hope you liked this, anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lady Felicity-Rose Marie Hamilton**

I was sitting at the desk in my suite, as I thought up new inventions. Everyone thinks that I'm a writer whose dad happens to be the Prime Minister of Carolina, but in reality I have a strong dislike towards it, I always preferred inventing things, and tinkering away. I made inventions under the name of Clockwork, and my dad paid someone to write, so I didn't tarnish his reputation. His reputation a web full of lies anyway.

I always doing something to do with inventing, and tend to lose interest in my surroundings, no matter what. It doesn't matter where or when, it just happens.

When I'm not being Clockwork, I'm like a marionette, and my dad was the puppeteer. He uses me, and makes me act like the "perfect" daughter. I hate perfection, or rather the illusion of it. No one's perfect. He's a controlling man, and he is power hungry. He sees me a prop to further his political career. He constantly berates me viciously, but has never laid a hand on me stating that he didn't want to ruin the only thing I'm good for.

My mother died in childbirth, and my dad feels the need to constantly bring it up. I don't know what she was like, and I like to think of her as a kind-hearted woman, however, sometimes I question her state of mind – why would anyone marry a man like my father.

I sighed, and brought my red hair into a low ponytail. My luminous, blue eyes flashed to my tattoo on the inside of my right forearm, "The most basic of all human need is the need to understand and be understood." There was a line going through "and to be understood". I glanced back at my sketch, and thought back to Clockwork, which is something I wish I could do all day.

My dad had hired assistants for me, to help me, dont get me wrong, the only reason he gets me stuff is for his own ulterior motive, but one of them liked me – I didn't know – and I mirrored his politeness, which lead to me giving him the wrong impression. I'm not good at showing emotion, all I want is a little bit of freedom, but the part of me that believes that is slowly dimming. It's fading away.

 **Lady Rhea May Li O'Hollaran**

I looked up at the stars, and as cliché as it sounded it was my way to relax. My mind wandered to the night I lost my parents. It wasn't fair, they were good people - why did they have to die? I want them here with me, they always wanted knew what to say to me. I wasn't worried about bullies then, and I was myself. I didn't have a cold exterior me, which also annoyed me when it showed up.

We ended up going on vacation after I convinced them that we should go back. Everything was going well, but then on the way back we got hit by a car. I have never regretted something so much in my life. I ended up in coma for about five months, while they lost their lives. It wasn't fair. I had a scar, and had a couple of broken bones, but I was the only survivor. I miss them so, so much. They were the only people I felt truly comfortable with.

My aunt, and I weren't ever close. My family and I always had a tradition of having a picnic on Sunday's at the park, but I couldn't do that with my aunt. She was always busy, and we had a strained relationship.

I never let anyone know how I felt though, because that meant gaining attention, and I don't want attention

 **Prince Matthew Chase Devore**

Remember that magazine company that everyone loved when they wrote an article on the Selection; the date with Esme. Mom was impressed by it, and even Dad gave me a small nod, but now, well, it's a whole different story.

 _PRINCE MATTHEW, THE CHEAT?!_ And _THE PRINCE'S NEW GIRLFRIEND_ were currently the most read articles read in Illea. The names were so stupid, and both magazines contained a glossy, image of me, and whatever-the-hell-her-name-was kissing. Her body was pressed up against the wall, and even though the club was dimly lighted you could easily tell that is was me who had pinned her there. My hands were placed on her hip bones, and her hands were messing up my hair. Our eyes seemed red, which was because of the excessive amount of alcohol we – mainly me – had drank. After she took her phone call, I drank more, and I ended up in the same position as we were in before.

Mom had already scolded me, and told me to get my act together, and, of course, Brooklyn decided to walk past just at the moment to give me a smirk before walking away.

I hate that brat. I was same room that the Selected were taught in, and Brooklyn decided to mention to all of the Selected that the reason I had avoided Florence for some time was because I wasn't over Athanasia. They, of course, don't know who Athanasia is, and probably just think that she's just an ex, or someone who held some importance to me for some time, but it's so, so much more than that.

Brooklyn also decided that since she obviously wasn't going to win me over, which to be honest she probably subconsciously didn't even want – it would just be awkward considering what's happened over the years.

In the end, she decided to blackmail me. Yes, Brooklyn Braxton thinks it's okay to blackmail a prince, but then again she always held a bitter, and slightly insane, side to her. She told me that if I didn't act like we were on good terms that she would tell the country exactly what happened on my eighteenth birthday, that she would tell the country something that my parents didn't even fully know. She wouldn't do it, I know she wouldn't, because there's a part of Brooklyn that doesn't want to acknowledge that night either, but I went along it.

Stupid? Maybe, but it's something we both, desperately, need, and whether it was more for mine sake than hers I don't know, I don't want to know. I'm slightly afraid of the answer.

* * *

A/N: Heyyyyy! I hope you liked this chapter. What did you think do think of Felicity, and Rhea? Oh, and what do you think of Matt right now?


	12. Chapter 12

**Crown Prince James**

All of the Selected's history had been tracked in case of anything happening while they were here. Turns out we had missed one of them: Florence Kanon Caswell. She was one of the girls who I had to do a background check on, so I ended up having to go over it.

I sighed, and flickered my gaze back to the computer where the report was open. It had been written by some palace worker, and it was probably one of the trusted officers. When I say trusted, I mean the one who seems to be the least suspicious. My family had built up their power since Genevieve Devore had took over Illea, which made all of the royals suspicious of anyone, no matter who you were. We were the deceivers, and we weren't going to be fooled at our game, well, it more of Dad's game, but if we wrecked it up for him not only would we be left alone, but the country would be in complete and utter destruction. We didn't want that.

The report on Lady Florence seemed to blur in my mind, and I slowly took in the information. Where was Alexis? She normally came to my office around this time. It had started in my Selection when she bumped into me when I was on my way to my office, and then we just built a habit of working in here together. She normally did her work while I did mine, since it made it less boring when you were working with someone rather then alone.

 _Florence Kanon Caswell - Age 18, Four..._

Was she hurt? Was she just running late?

 _Caswell owns a jeweller's shop,_ Kanon _, and has been working there..._

I don't need to know that. I glanced at her pictures at the corner, they were two. One of them was with her dark hair down, and she had a sophisticated look to her; however, in the other image she wore a childish smile on her face, and her hair was up in a ponytail. Her eyes, though, were guarded in both images. Maybe she was afraid of getting hurt, that's how Alexis was in my Selection. Matt had told me once how her eyes seemed to see through your soul, which made him uncomfortable.

"James," I looked over to door, and my dad walked over to me. "Haven't you read the report yet?"

Before I could respond her moved closer, and grabbed the mouse before scrolling through the report on Lady Florence. His eyes seemed to be concentrated, and when he finished skimming over the report he cursed and turned to me, "Why did we let her in?"

I looked at the computer, suspiciously, "Why what did she do?"

"Not her, exactly, she just has too much baggage," he responded.

 _Too much baggage,_ that's what he said about Alexis.

"Her dad is in jail for child abuse. She doesn't have his name anymore, but imagine if the other countries heard of it - we would be made fools of, besides she has a streak of purple in her hair, and that just gives of a bad impression," he spoke carelessly, his reputation was in his mind instead of this poor girl. I hadn't even noticed that she had a streak of purple in her hair, but who cares?

 _That's because you can't see it in the image; it says it._

She had obviously been through a lot if she had been abused, though.

I gritted my teeth, and glared at the computer screen. One of my hands were rolled into a fist, whereas the other I used to scroll through the pages of the document.

 _Caswell's mother is of a New Asian decent..._

 _...Ryan Brown, Caswell's father, was put in jail when he was found beating his daughter by his ex-wife._

The words were no longer blearing together, but they seemed to be mocking me. How could someone do this to their child? And Dad; how could he talk about this like it didn't matter? He was being his regular self, and was only thinking of himself.

I bit my tongue, and resisted telling him what I really thought, "What are you doing here, anyway?"

He chuckled mockingly, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Alexis? You're supposed to be finding out the genders of your children."

Oh fuck.

 **Prince Matthew Chase Devore**

I saw Alexis about to break down into tears about an hour ago, and she told me that James ended up missing their appointment to find out the genders of their future babies.

What an asshole, even I wouldn't do that.

"Pass me the whipped cream, Matt," Alexis was here with me, by the way. Turns out she had been craving ice-cream in her pregnancy, and she wanted to have some. I didn't want to leave her alone though, she seemed fragile at the moment, so I came with her to the kitchens.

"Matthew," she pressed, and after pulling a face at her request - I hate whipped cream - I complied to her request, passing her the can. I watched as the vile thing was shook, and squirted onto her plate, which was full with strawberry ice-cream.

"God, Alexis, how much ice-cream are you going to have?" I'm pretty sure her bowl was going to overflow with of the amount of sugary junk floating around inside of it.

She gave me a small glare, "Don't ever say that again, Matthew."

"I wouldn't dare," I responded, and gave her a cheeky wink, to which she rolled her eyes at.

"I can see you smiling, Lexi," I spoke, moving closer to the blonde. "I know you love me, I'm your best brother ever."

I gave her hug, and hugged me back. I could tell she needed a hug, her eyes weren't as bright before.

"Don't worry, Lexi," I whispered. "I won't tell your siblings that you prefer me over them. I don't blame you; who wouldn't love a prince."

"Shut up, Matthew," she replied, letting out a small giggle.

Don't worry, Alexis, that stupid brother of mine wont be asshole all his life.

* * *

A/N: James was thinking about Alexis throughout his work, but then forgot about their appointment. What an idiot. I'm glad to finally get this up, though, because I had a small case of writers block, and my mind blanked when I had the time to write. Hope you liked the chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**Lady Emerson Thalia Ingram**

Dance is the hidden language of the soul. I lived for dancing, and being a backup dancer for amazing artists was everything to me. My dad travels a lot for a live theatre company he works for, and my mom, well, she didn't like that I chose to become a backup dancer over being a ballerina, but she accepted it.

When I was younger my mom, who was a ballerina and currently a dance instructor, taught me ballet, but when I started getting older I branched out into other types of dance. When I was fourteen I taught some kids dance, and one of them happened to be the daughter of a pop star. I ended up being a backup dancer for her, and then went on tours with other artists. When I was there I ended up dating one of the other backup dancers – Micah Barron – for six months. It was a whirlwind of a romance, and at the end of it he decided to break up with me because he lived too far away. To be honest, Matt kind of reminds me of Micah.

Matt's whole bad boy exterior is probably just a defense mechanism that guys use. I feel bad that he feels the need to act that way, and I want to get to know the real Matt. He seemed to be doing other stuff though because the only time we had really gotten to talk is when we are all in the ballroom, speaking of which I should get going. I don't want to be late for it.

The Selection was exciting for me; it's a great opportunity. What girl doesn't want to be a princess and fall in love at the same time?

I smoothed out my mint green, A-line dress and made my way to the ballroom as my heels made a clicking sound; I preferred wedges, but today I was wearing stilettos. My dark brown eyes glanced down at my simple, gold necklace and I entered the ballroom. I took in the familiar surroundings, and walked over to Matt. He was talking to Evelyn, and when she saw that I was going to talk to him she whispered something before leaving just as Matt looked over to me, and gave me a smile.

"Hey, Emmy," Matt spoke as I neared him, and gave him a smile as a response. In the corner of my eye, I saw the king and queen discussing something with someone who looked important, and I quickly diverted my attention back to Matt. The king and queen had always intimidated me; there is no one more powerful than them in all of Illéa.

"How do you like it here?" Matt inquired as I looked back up at him. I was taller than average, but he was still taller than me.

"I remember you asking me this at our last conversation," I answered.

He gave me a shrug, "I'm not good at small talk."

I opened my mouth to speak, but another voice interrupted me, "Matthew, Lady Emerson, could I talk to you for a moment?"

It was Queen Ashlynn. She was in a dark red gown that screamed elegance, and she looked at the two of us, mainly Matt who had an annoyed look on his face. He probably knew what she was going to ask.

"Mom, I'm talking to Emmy. Can't it wait?" Matt asked dryly, you could tell that he wanted to be anywhere else but here. The queen, on the other hand, didn't seemed affected by Matt's answer and she turned to me.

"Lady Emerson, would you do me a favour?" She asked ignoring Matt's obvious distain.

I nodded at her, "Of course, Your Majesty."

"I need you to teach Matthew how to dance," she stated before turning to a protesting Matt. She probably knew that I would accept, and I would have.

"I don't want to learn that dance - it looks stupid - and besides I'm busy right now. Why couldn't you have waited for another moment to ask me?"

The queen rolled her eyes, and gestured to the two of use while she spoke, "You both haven't gone on a date, so Lady Emerson can teach you how to waltz. The French and the Italians are coming over soon, and you don't want to look like an idiot, do you?" She seemed kind of harsh with the tone she was using, which lead to no room for any argument, but you could tell that she truly didn't want her son to be the odd one out.

After a nod from Matt she seemed to be satisfied, and left.

"Sorry, Emmy," Matt apologised. "It was sprung onto you, and I knew Mom would try and get one of the Selected to help me because she says that I would learning how to waltz – which I can't believe people still do – and that I would spend time with one of you."

I gave him a smile, "Don't worry; I love dancing and I get to go on a date with you."

I saw Matt crack a small smile, "You've been to Angeles before, right?"

"Yeah, on a-"

"Tour," Matt finished.

"Have you been stalking us, Matthew?" I questioned teasingly – us being the Selected.

Matt shook his head, "I assumed because on your form it said that you're a backup dancer. I don't know your backstories, but don't be surprised if James does."

"Prince James knows everything?"

Matt nodded, "Pretty much. He knows whether you've had boyfriends-"

This time it was me who cut him off, "Jealous, Matthew?"

He nodded, and gave me teasing look before wrapping his arm around my torso and pulling me to him, "I'd be a wreck without you," he spoke dramatically, and I giggled a little before he let me go.

He swiftly glanced at his watch, and then back at me, "I have to go, Emmy. I'll see you tomorrow for the dance lesson."

With a quick goodbye he headed out of the ballroom, and seemingly unnoticed, before I headed to where Issa was. I loved these small gatherings.

 **Kadeyn Coardi**

I can't believe I have to go to this stupid thing. What's the whole point of it? It seems conceited from my perspective. Matt waltzes around with twenty girls here, and he only ends up talking to one of them. It's probably doing wonders for his ego.

Seeing that no one was even laying attention to me I exited the ballroom, and made my way to the king's office. They were a bunch of papers in there, and I needed one of them.

Swiftly making my way up the third floor, and ignoring any looks I got I entered his suite, which had his office connected to it.

My hand reached for the light switch, and the beams illumated the dark room. The vibrant walls were painted a dark grey, and his desk lay in the corner of the room. I hurriedly opened the the cupboard and rummaged through the different files until I found the one I wanted.

 _"12/03/3483 – Matthew's eighteenth birthday"_

 _Turns out your dad knows your little secret, Devore,_ I thought.

Hearing a noise, I quickly put the file in my jacket before getting up. My head hit the cupboard though – real suave, I know – and I let out a curse.

Oh great, now someone is opening the door.

"Kadeyn?" Ambrosia asked.

I just stared at her in shock, "Ambrosia?" Ambrosia is my ex-girlfriend, by the way.

"What are you doing here Kadeyn?" Ambrosia questioned.

"What are _you_ doing here, Ambrosia?" I tried to switch the conversation to her. What was she was doing here?

"I work here. I was cleaning the king's suite," she answered with an annoyed voice, "I told you I work here over a hundred times," always with the exaggeration, that girl.

"I'm staying here. If you work here you should know that."

"I meant _here_ , Kadeyn, as in the king's office," she gestured to the office.

I looked around avoiding here question as her eyes landed on my jacket pocket with the file half sticking out.

"You stole from the king," she stated disbelieving.

"Oh, don't act so innocent, Ambrosia, your far from it," I hissed, so I have short temper, who cares? "And if you tell anybody about this I'll show them exactly how you're like."

She looked at me before turning and walking away.

We all have our own secrets in this twisted world.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! By the way, I originally posted this without Kadeyn's POV, but I thought the chapter needed more so I deleted it and then added more before re-posting, so I'm sorry if you clicked on and there wasn't a new chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kadeyn Coardi**

Escaping the king's office wasn't the easiest. Turns out His Highness Prince Asshole was on the third door too. God knows why, but it was really annoying. Every time I decided the path was clear the idiot showed up and walked past. He didn't notice me though, and just walked straight ahead not bothering to pay attention. Hell, a rebel could walk past and he wouldn't notice, well, maybe not a rebel but you know what I mean: the guy's an idiot.

I saw his take a left, and walked down the corridor. He was probably going to his room, so I took it as a signal to go. I took a right, and bumped into Ambrosia.

 _Don't bother with her, Kadeyn._

"Kadeyn, where are you going?" She questioned following me as I continued down the corridor.

I let out a sigh, "Why the hell do you care, Ambrosia?"

She shrugged, and walked next to me. I looked at her from the corner of my eye, what does she want? "I just want to see what you're up to. You stole a file from the king who's letting you stay here, I'm just wondering what's next - sabotaging the Selected, lying to Queen Ashlynn, making Matt's life miserable. You know, things you'd like to do."

"I would only do the last one of those," I glared. Way to have faith in me, Ambrosia. "Besides Ashlynn can be sweet so I wouldn't do that – I'd feel guilty – but the king is like a older copy of Matthew so I don't feel any remorse."

"None at all?"

"Nope," I shook my head. "What'd you do to feel guilty?"

She glared at me, her eyes narrowed at me at the assumption that she did something bad, "Nothing, Kadeyn, I'm not you."

I gave her a disbelieving look, "You're just as bad, Ambrosia." Ambrosia has the tendency to think that she's in the clear just because she can pull an innocent image in a second. Don't be fooled, Ambrosia is lethal.

"No, I'm not. You're the one who stole from the king."

"We've been over this, Ambrosia, he deserves it. It's not like he's even going to notice," he probably wouldn't. He would've glanced at it, and be glad that his precious little son isn't hurt and then have a copy made just in case. What person wouldn't have a copy of an important document?

"Whatever," she shook her head at me, and gave me a look as I started to walk down the stairs. "Where are you going?"

I turned around and faced her once we had gotten to the bottom of the stairs, not to rub it in, okay maybe it was, but I wanted to see her reaction, "I'm going to see my girlfriend."

Ambrosia's face looked pained, and she tried to hide the flicker of hurt that flashed in her eyes, but as soon as it was there it was gone, "You have a girlfriend," she stated slowly. It was probably intended for her to comprehend everything instead of telling me something I know since I just told her that, but whatever.

I just nodded at the blonde as she decided to fiddle with her hair, "She's gorgeous. She has long, light brown hair and green eyes. She's practically a model. I think she is one, but I can't remember."

I don't have a talent for remembering my 'girlfriends' occupations. They only lasted about two days anyway. When I dated Ambrosia I was only sixteen, and she was older than me. It definitely wasn't love – who falls in love at sixteen? – but we did care for each other. We weren't a normal couple, and we kept secrets from each other. It probably wasn't that I was with someone – because we both know that I'd do something stupid quickly, and fuck it up – but because we were still doing it right now.

Secrets and lies kill relationships. So that's probably why Matt's going to fuck things up too.

"Get lost, Kadeyn," Ambrosia muttered walking away.

I smirked, "Gladly."

I ended up leaving the palace, and going to Nevaeh's house, but I left quickly when she started ranting about her life - I honestly don't care that you broke your nail. When I arrived back the palace I saw Matthew leaving with what's-her-name, and I gave him a glare before going to my suite. The only perk about staying here was the ridiculous amount of money being spent on me to make sure that I was comfortable. Is this how it's like for Evelyn? Some people have way too much money.

 **Lady Karsyn Mclaughlin**

I was here: in the Selection. I was excited when I heard my name called on the Report, but I didn't show it. I was wearing my loud and immature façade, and showing excitement for the Selection would ruin it. I was shocked, of course, I didn't expect to be chosen especially when they are prettier girls in Whites.

I was raised in Whites, and was taught how to ski by my dad who is a professional skier. I love skiing, but my dad travels a lot because of it. He loves me and Lilian though, and I take care of her when he's away.

When Lilian was born it was a hard time for us, not because of money or anything, but because my mom died in childbirth. We then learned that Lilian was born with a condition, and she currently has to wear leg braces because she has a spine condition. Lilian doesn't deserve this, though, she's adorable.

My blue eyes glanced down at the necklace of our initials intertwined, and an image of her popped into my mind. She had angelic features, and paired with her crystal blue eyes she has light blonde curls that frame her face. I then switched my gaze to the stuffed toy on my bed that my mom gave to me. Maybe it was immature to keep it, but I loved it.

* * *

A/N: So some of you were either curious about Kadeyn or liked his POV so I wrote more of him. I hope you liked it! See you next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Lady Bexley Holmes**

I was in my suite dressed in my black jumpsuit, while I sipped on my third cup of coffee when Prince Matthew knocked on the door asking for date. He did peer over at the coffee maker perched on the desk before speaking though. I had given him the whole I-can-wait-all-day-look, and no one can ignore that look forever. I ended up having to leave my coffee behind, and it was probably getting colder as he took to wherever we were going. On the bright side, my coffee will never get cold in hell!

We ended up going to watch a musical, I love musicals! And we were watching my favourite: _Cats the Musical._ My passion ran mostly for the classics, but I also love _Les Miserables, Mama Mia, Phantom of the Opera_ just to name a few. But _Cats_ was my all time favourite. It had music, dance, and a hidden meaning behind it, which is something I loved. The meaning behind it – the symbolism – is what I loved most. I want redemption, or rather the belief of it. All the cats are fighting for one thing: the chance to be reborn. It was a fight to see who would get the ninth life. The cats are invited to a ball to display their talents and why they should be given the ninth life. Not all the cats succeed, and one cat in particular, Grizabella, is scorned by the others because of her reputation as a "cat of the night". Now old and guilty, Grizabella wants to redo her life, which shows the theme of redemption. Grizabella ends up winning the ninth life, and is reborn. That's why I love it so much – I want the chance to be able to be a good person and live a good life.

I actually have a CD of _Cats the Musical_ , but I'm not stupid enough to bring it along with me, along with the other things that could link me to Aaron and my life. When it was my fifteenth birthday Sam and Allison, my parents, didn't care to acknowledge it, so Clarissa and Matt, Aaron's parents, threw me a small party at their restaurant. Aaron left a note on my lap, and then turned around to his then nine year old sister, Rose, who wanted to play. Aaron was being so cryptic as opposed to the fun and easy-going guy he usually was. After waiting fro what felt like forever the cake was cut, and I made a quick lie and went upstairs to see Aaron. I never got the chance to say anything before Aaron came towards me, and kissed me tenderly and slowly before he hesitantly backed away. I stared at him before pulling him in for another kiss. That was how our relationship started. The Mayor's; Aaron's family, had been thrilled while Sam and Allison remained oblivious.

Over the next two years, I had gotten better at persuading and charming people. The restaurant, Downtown Grill, was actually where the first con took place. A heath inspector came in asking for Matthew Mayor, and I knew that this was the third time Clarissa and Matt had missed a health inspection due to their twins. Thinking on the top of my head, I smoothly told the health inspector that I was his wife, Clarissa, and that I could overlook the inspection. The restaurant definitely wasn't ready for an inspection, but the key to lying was to act like you were in the right and that they're wrong.

I ended up leading him to the kitchens making sure that he didn't wash his hands, and stood behind him. I grabbed a pinch of dirt from the potted pot in the corner, and headed back to the inspector who remained completely oblivious as he examined the fridge. I stayed quiet until he turned to face me ready to tell me the score, but I feigned a fall towards him. The man ended up catching me, and I carefully wrapped my arms around his neck, grabbing bits of dirt around his shoulders. I apologised profusely for my actions, and as he replied that it was nothing to worry about, and I wrapped my hand in his rubbing in dirt in his fingernails.

When he had stopped blushing, I walked him to the door, and when he started talking about emailing the results I interrupted him, "Oh goodness! What on earth is that smell?" While he mirrored a confused expression, I walked to him sniffing the air around him. He seemed astounded, and I lifted up his hands as if I looked at them the first time. I feigned a look of disgust, and asked whether he had washed his hands before the inspecting. His response was, of course, a weak no. Before I could let a word out her said he would give me a 100 on the inspection if I didn't tell his supervisors about the incident. I gave him a patronising look before saying okay. He pushed the certificate in my hands before practically running out of the place, and slamming the door.

Running away with Aaron wasn't my idea, but Aaron's. He was raised to run the family business, but he had a passion for science and human anatomy, and basically anything to do with biology. While he wasn't as good at English as I was, he was amazing at math and science. After a fight with his parents one night, we ended up talking about how we couldn't do things due to the confinement of the caste system. I want to be a lawyer, and Aaron a doctor. Aaron randomly mentioned running away, and when I saw that he was serious I ended up contemplating it. My parents had never cared about me, why would they bother? But Clarissa and Matt were like my parents. I argued the points on why we should stay, but he was still persisting on why we should go.

We, of course, ended up leaving, but we didn't know how exactly. Aaron reminded me of a car that him and his dad had been working on, which had been promised to be given to Aaron on his eighteenth birthday, and Aaron was eighteen. He told me that if we did things like the con I pulled on the health inspector, a couple of months ago, then we could get enough money to leave Illéa once, and for all. That we could even pretend that we had different castes with my lying skills.

I ended up thinking it over before agreeing wholeheartedly, this was a chance for both me and Aaron, and we had to take it. After planning out all the logistics, on Friday at 11:00 PM, me and Aaron snuck out of our respective houses and met in the driveway at Aaron's house. The car was pre-set so to drive out without any noise, and at the time I hadn't felt a speck of guilt, but then I felt it. I left the only people who ever truly loved me.

Guilt is the worst demon that you can bear, strangling you from the inside of your body.

I quickly glanced down at my tattoo on the inside of my right lower arm, _"ex peccatoribus facit santos Dei"._ Everyone is worthy of redemption - everyone.

We ended up driving upstate, and for the first time in forever, I felt free. During the first year, we thought up cons and either spent our nights in a motel room, or in the car. We both made a plan to get money for a passport and Visa to get citizenship in England. We agreed on England since Aaron can only speak English with a little Spanish. Our plan was to get enough money to leave Illéa, and then go to the same college and get into a law and medical school.

For months, I checked the police site on Tammins for any missing person reports, and my parents weren't looking for me, while Aaron's just knew that he had to leave. It wasn't surprising that my parents weren't looking for me, but it hurt regardless. My dad had the nerve to wave me goodbye when I walked out with by bags. However, it was a good year with Aaron, and we ended up getting into clubs and bars without having to pay anything.

I spent nights with Aaron thinking up new cons to get to more money. I loved going to thrift shops, and dressing up in my own "characters", it was thrilling, and I loved doing it, I was like a whole other person. I had never felt an ounce of guilt, but then I witnessed a man rob a women's bag, but she couldn't run after him because she had her baby with her. I tried to run after him, but I lost him soon after. I ended up going back to the women who told me how she was on the verge of bankruptcy, and that she just lost her husband. It was then that I felt guilty, something I hadn't felt in a whole year. It hit me like a ton of bricks of all the selfish deeds that I had done: stealing from naïve people, leaving Aaron's family, and much, much more.

It was tearing me inside out, and I returned to the motel room sobbing. I was nothing, but a liar. I was worse than them. Aaron tried to comfort me, but his attempts failed. There was nothing he could do.

I ended up getting better at reading, and conning people, which was essentially why I was here. The money from the Selection would be enough for me and Aaron to leave, so we can start a life, abroad, which doesn't involve crime.

After _Cats_ finished, we ended up going back to the palace. The date didn't consist of much talking, if any, but all I need is to stay here long enough before breaking his heart.

* * *

A/N: There's a bunch of quotes in Bexley's POV that are from _drakel19088_ , so thank you! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

**Princess Alexis Evianna Schaefer-Devore**

"What about Arayna?" Matt threw in. "It means queen."

"Rienna means great queen," Riley protested. We were all sitting in what Ashlynn dubbed the 'Family Room', and were giving suggestions on what to name the twins. James wasn't here, though, but he wasn't even invited. Pretty much all the royal family was here besides the king and James. "Besides, what if the boy is born first?"

"Does James know the genders, anyway?" Evelyn cut in, twirling a dark lock of her hair.

There was a small pause before I spoke, "No, he wasn't at the appointment, so I didn't tell him."

Ashlynn gave me a sympathetic look, and I always had this small part of me that believed that King Leonel was even worse than James during her pregnancies. James upheld this perfect image infront of the press, as well as to the civilians. He was seen as someone who was going to be the perfect king one day, but, in a way, he was sort of like King Leonel. While he could be sweet at times, and told me that he loves me sometimes he would completely blank at the other things. During his Selection, I had observed Ashlynn and King Leonel's relationship, and it began to strain under all the responsibilities. I don't want to go through that; having the weight of Illéa on my shoulders all while raising twins. It's too much. My mind had always wondered to what it would be like to divorce James. I could do it, but did I really want to? I let out a quiet sigh, and lowered my eyes, secretly hoping they wouldn't see the tears about to emerge.

"What about the baby boy?" Riley cut in, her eyes darting around the room. She didn't dare look at me, and my hope deflated. I leaned backwards against the cushion of the sofa, and glanced at Kadeyn who just had a bored look on his face. He was sitting slumped on another sofa all while giving the occasional glare to Ambrosia and Matt. When he came in I heard him mumble about the only reason he was here was because Ashlynn asked him, and the only thing he didn't like was that she gave birth to the wretched middle child. His words, not mine.

"Arren," I answered, my voice quiet, and I glanced down at my baby bump. I was going to get huge during this pregnancy. Arren meant light, and these babies were the only thing I was looking forward to.

Matt opened his mouth to say something, but was cut of by Kong Leonel's voice from outside, "You fools! How did you not notice that someone come into my office, and stole that file? Do you know how important it was?"

I heard a stuttering, "N-no, Your Majes-sty, I-I'm sorry," from who I assumed was the guard.

The king, on the other hand, continued to shout, "What if Matthew saw that it was meant for him instead of that worthless girl? Would you rather see a prince die, or a measly commoner?"

I flickered my gaze to Matt who seemed to be in a state of denial. His dad's words must've stung, but what was even worse was that while the king pretended to be in the dark when he knew all along what Matt was hiding. The king called her a 'measly commoner', and didn't seem to care that she lost her life. Was that how to royals looked at me? Like their personal Cinderella story? I don't want that. Not for me, not for my children. Not for anyone.

Ashlynn's eyes flashed dangerously, and I knew that the king's words affected her too, however, she kept her gaze on Matt waiting for anything. He didn't seem to do anything though; his eyes seemed to stay still and emotionless, and his face was blank.

"Ambrosia," she began slowly, "that file, where is it?"

Ambrosia fiddled with her hands before murmuring how she didn't know. Kadeyn, on the other hand, rolled his eyes all while this was happening.

"I have the goddamn file." Kadeyn cut in sharply, drawing everyone's attention. "Matthew _killed her._ It was all for his own benefit. He ended up going out, and look what happened? She was innocent, and he was the target."

"Kadeyn," Ashlynn warned, her voice low.

"It's all his fault," he snapped. "Athanasia was supposed to be his precious little girlfriend, but instead of him getting hurt she did! Who lets that happen?"

Getting up abruptly, and knocking over some things, Matt exited the room hastily. Ashlynn tried to stop him, but he continuously ignored her.

Kadeyn didn't even seem to notice, and continued ranting, "She was like a sister to me, why do you think I hate the whole Evelyn-Matthew friendship? He attracts trouble without a care in the world. It's all his fault."

"Kadeyn," Ashlynn snapped for a second time effectively shutting him up. Matt was going to do something now, wasn't he?

* * *

 **Prince Matthew Chase Devore**

Contrary to belief, I wasn't drunk, but I was seriously contemplating it. Kadeyn's words rang through my head continuously, and everytime it did, well, it hurt. A lot.

 _I killed her._

That was the one thing that kept coming back to haunt me, that it was all my fault. I was never in love with Athanasia, but she meant a lot to me. She was sweet and innocent, and despite everyone thinking I was always an asshole, I wasn't. I did hold strong feelings for her, and when she died it was like a knife was constantly plunging into me. I knew it was my fault, I convinced her to go, but having it said out loud. Yeah, it hurt.

Brooklyn was Athanasia's best friend. Shocker, right? Brooklyn was always bitter, while Athanasia was the complete opposite. She trusted too easily, which essentially lead to what happened. I lied to her, and told her that my parents said it was okay for us to go out that night, however, they never gave me permission, the Italians were over, so I had to stay. I didn't though, and that one lie ruined me.

Remember when Brooklyn said that Athanasia left me after my date with Esme? She was referring to her death, not a break up. She always made it seem like she meant a break up because there was nothing more I hated than when people referred to her as my ex-girlfriend, not my late girlfriend. It was like they knew what happened, and were rubbing it. I hated the feeling of vulnerability.

When she died, I was in a state of denial. The came the anger, and the drinking.

 _It was all my fault._

Drinking was like my outlet, and I'd figured out that it wasn't doing me any good, but I kept doing it, over and over, because there was nothing more I hated than admitting failure.

* * *

A/N: Did any of you see that coming? Because sometimes I felt like I was making things too obvious. Anyway, hope you liked that chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

_"Why did the chicken cross the road?" She asked, her head tilted slightly to the side. Her dark hair was in curls, and her forest green eyes made her seem like a young child. She always had this carefree side of her, and she always had this side of her that made you want to protect her, like she was the most precious thing in the world, and couldn't be harmed by any danger._

 _I turned to her, amusement in my eyes as a smile played on my lips. It was probably one of her stupid jokes (that I secretly loved)._

 _"Why?"_

 _"To talk to the idiot." She stated and then she leaned forward. "Knock, knock."_

 _"Who's there?" I whispered, moving closer to her. She's so cute._

 _"The chicken." She smiled angelically, and then moved backwards. Wait... the chicken. Is she calling me an idiot?_

 _Her cute giggles filled the air as she leant forward and pressed a quick kiss to my cheek._

 _"I love you, Matthew."_

I was broke out of my trance when Kadeyn walked past me, sending me a glare, and I held in a flinch. It wasn't that he intimidated me, he just reminded me of all the things I did wrong. All the things I could've done differently that night, something that didn't result in the death of my late girlfriend. He was a constant reminder of all the times I'd fucked up, and fucked up badly.

She told me that we shouldn't go, that there were other nights, but I didn't listen. I should've listened to her, and there's nothing I regret more than that night. Asking her to come with me was the worst idea I had ever had. I didn't know what was going to happen, and just thought it would end up like a normal night, but the world likes to fuck me up. Every time I thought that I was finally doing something right something, or someone, just had to come and make things a whole lot harder for me.

Athanasia always told me little jokes, and always had a smile on her face. I didn't mind hearing her jokes, and I would've much rather of heard that than her screams _that I caused,_ on that night. Her scream liked to haunt me, and when I thought I had was finally coming to terms with everything something would happen.

 _It's my fault, it's all my fault._

It was a hit and run accident - intended for _me_. They wanted to kill me, and I don't even know why. I was a prince, but only eighteen. What were they going to gain out of it? It didn't make sense when I didn't have much power compared to the rest of my family. James was in the middle of his Selection, and even though I hold some brotherly love for him, it would've made much more sense to harm him. They would've got more attention, and scared more people. The irresponsible middle child becoming king, that would've been enough to shock the country into silence. I didn't die though, she did. They weren't even aiming for her. When the car hit us, I panicked, and my body was shoved harshly by the momentum of that bastards car hitting us. That wasn't what hurt her though, _I_ ended up pushing into her, and then he shot randomly. His gun was aimed to that space I had pushed her in – I ended up pushing her towards the bullet. You know what's even worse? They didn't even find him. He shot her, and then fucking ran.

I wasn't aware of how long we were in the car, and all I remember was feeling immense pain. I heard Athanasia, but I never did anything. There was blood everywhere, and at that moment I wasn't sure whose it was. Athanasia was barely conscious, and I, the guy who said that there was nothing to worry about, didn't help. The ambulance did arrive, some bystander had probably called them, but they didn't have enough time to save her. She had lost too much blood. She was dead, and I never helped her.

You know why I avoided Florence? Because it was a constant reminder of how I fucked up. How if I had listened then she would still be here. Maybe we would've broke up, but at least I wouldn't have been the cause of her death. She died when I walked away with a couple of broken bones, and stitches, it wasn't fair.

Florence is part of the Selection, a Selection that wouldn't even been taking place if it wasn't for that man. The man who tried to kill me. If she wasn't dead, regardless of whether we were together or not, then the whole Selection wouldn't even be taking place because in Dad's words I wouldn't have needed an "attitude adjustment." I was in shock, and then denial. I drank to get rid of my problems, and in the back of my mind I knew that I should stop. Athanasia wouldn't have encouraged it, but I'm too fucking stubborn to admit that I'm wrong.

They had differences though, they being Athanasia and Florence, while Athanasia's green eyes shone with playfulness and immaturity, whereas with Florence it was like she was staring into my soul, like she could see through me. That's what frightened me: they were so similar, but different at the same time. Then again, I don't know Florence well, so I'm not entirely sure what she's like. I wasn't close to her, so she could act differently around the people she cares about.

"Matthew," Mom snapped, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Pay attention."

I mumbled out a response before taking a seat on the sofa next to Alexis.

"You okay?" She asked turning to me. After a small nod from me she probably realised that I didn't want to talk to anyone about it. Switching the subject entirely, she questioned me on baby names, "Arayna or Rienna?"

I shrugged, "Whatever you like, she's going to be your child." She gave me a look because I knew she hated when someone gave an answer like that because she wanted an actual opinion not "whatever you like." We were both like that actually, but I can't be bothered with choosing names.

Alexis seemed to notice me not taking interest, so she offered to get ice-cream for us. Why can't everyone be like Alexis? The world would be so much better.


	18. Chapter 18

I was learning dance with Emmy, and lets just say it was proving more difficult that I had originally thought. Why can't the ladies just lead? I'm hopeless at this.

"No, Matt, it's a three beat count, not four," Emmy interfered. What the hell does she mean? "Here," she spoke as she guided me to the right steps.

One, two, three, four... wait.

"Three beats, not four," I just groaned in response to Emmy.

 _Dancing is stupid._

"No, it isn't," Emmy protested. I had just spoke my thought aloud, hadn't I?

"Yeah, it is, Emerson," I countered as she showed me for the hundredth time the steps. We had been at this all day, and this wasn't the first time we had gone dancing, well, more like Emmy trying to show me how to dance. This whole thing felt like a chance for Emmy to show her talent for dance, but then again she was good at it. Her ability to dance was just making my pathetic attempt seem lame. Her eyes narrowed at me, the dark brown colour glinting as she showed me another part of the dance. Cheekily, I grabbed her hand before spinning her around stopping her from making any response. My dancing hadn't improved though, and it came out awkwardly due to my clumsiness. She let out a small laugh at my attempt, I'm glad someone finds my stupidity funny.

She did remember my comment though, which wasn't surprising since I only said it about ten seconds ago. "Dancing is amazing. The music, the beat, everything."

"You're a little bit biased since you're a backup dancer, don't you think?" I retorted as I tried and unsuccessfully moved onto the next move.

"What can I say," she started teasingly, "I can't help the fact I'm great at it."

"There's a fine between arrogance and confidence, Emerson."

"We both know what side you're on, _Matthew_ ," she responded moving onto the next step, the step I still couldn't do.

"Uh-huh," I murmered tring to ignore that I completely messed up the last step, and she let out a small laugh at the obvious mistake.

"That's not what you do," those were the words that started of her rant, and I wish I could say I had a clue on what the hell she was ranting on about when she instructed me on what to do, so I would at least have a slight clue on what I supposed to do. I didn't get any of it, though. None.

"Hey, Emmy," I interrupted.

"Yeah?" She asked, breaking out of her rant. I just kissed her. That's one way to shut someone up, and it's something I know how to do. I didn't feel fireworks of any sort, but then again those things only exist in some stupid romance movie, that doesn't mean I didnt like it though. I wrapped my arm around her short torso before breaking the kiss. "Did I do that right?"

She rolled her eyes at me before moving back a little. "You still have to learn that dance."

"Yeah, I know," I answered pushing myself up onto the table next to us. We were in the ballroom, and Mom thought that it would be good practise for us to actually wear a ball gown, or a suit in my case, so we would know what it was like when the French and Italians come over. They weren't coming over yet, but in about a month. Turns out they have to do other stuff first. At first I was annoyed to why Mom was making me practise when I have a whole month, but at the moment I wasn't bothered. Would you?

"Stop acting cocky, Matthew," she ordered before taking a seat next to me. I just looked at her, and she rolled her eyes again a small smile playing on her lips. "Stop smirking."

"Sure, Emmy."

I didn't.

* * *

"Hey, Ryls," I called my sister. I had caught a glimpse of her blonde hair as she made her way to, actually I don't know where, but she was walking with James. "Where are you two going?"

James and Rylie exchanged a glance. This is how things work around here: there's a problem, James is told, Rylie finds a way to get the thing out of James, and finally they keep it from me. "It's nothing for you to worry about, Matt. Mom and Dad are sorting something out, and we just happened to find out."

"I have the Selection going on, it is something for me to worry about. What if something happens?" James and Rylie exchanges another look, and I just knew there was something to worry about. You know when you just have a gut feeling that something is going to go wrong? Yeah, it's that.

"You didn't care before," Rylie interjected, and by the look of their faces I knew that they knew they had struck a nerve. I was a jerk, and I still am. I'm a jerk who just happens to take the Selection a little more seriously than I did at the beginning.

"Well..." I trailed of. I'm going to say it... never mind. Maybe next time.

"Go on," Rylie prodded. Damn, she knows I'm not going to say anything.

"It's different, okay," I was scared. That was the truth. Whenever something was going to happen it happened during a Selection. Lots of people had done it; my ancestors killed the remaining Schreaves on the last night of Kerttu's Selection, during Alexander Devore's reign his daughter had a Selection and she was murdered by her cousin in order to get the crown, and during James' Selection that wretched excuse for a human hit my car, ultimately causing a death. Point is that something bad happens during a Selection.

Rylie narrowed her green eyes at me, seeing through me while James remained oblivious. Rylie's unconvinced nod wasn't gone unnoticed by James, and he gave her a look before speaking to me, "Don't worry, Matt."

Yeah, something bad happens when they say don't worry, but instead of answering I gave him a glare, and stormed away. If they weren't going to tell I'd find out myself.

* * *

A/N: This chapter took longer than the others of this length, sorry! Schools been giving me a bunch of work lately, so the next chapter might be delayed too. Hope you like it though.


	19. Chapter 19

**Lady Rowena Gemini Sachocsezki**

"' _Saquu gawonisidi vtla yeliquu'_ – that's my motto. It's Tsalagi for 'One language is never enough.' It's also the longest sentence I can say in Tsalagi; I'm still a beginner, see" Tsula spoke. Tsula is a polyglot so she knows a bunch of languages, which led to us practising Polish in the Women's Room. I randomly speak in Polish just to see people's reactions, and I wouldn't miss a chance to show off my skills.

I think by far, Matt's reaction was the funniest. I'm sure there's more to him than the public eye sees – and have you seen his smile? He has dreamy eyes that remind me of the earth. I love earth and dirt and life. It's beautiful. Yet, we all take it for granted, just for a crown, a prince or for a piece of gold. I love life, I just hate humans. And yes, he's a mess, but that doesn't mean he was an unsolvable one.

Matt's sister, Rylie and I love scheming together. She needed my help to get Matt away from her, and it was fun to see his reaction. He left gaping at us, and probably wondering who 'Prince Tight Pants' was...

Entering the Selection was more of a why-not kind of thing, and I had a gut feeling. I entered the Selection as a circus performer when I wasn't though. Ever since Iwas younger I was nagged at to become a circus performer, but I never did. For ten years I was just there... I didn't have enough talent for preforming there despite being born there. When I was eleven, I was in a coma for a month after an accident, and when I woke up I had the "gift" as Aunt Angelika put it, "It was always there. The accident awoke it."

I had dreams, and the next day they would play out. I automatically knew random things about people, Matt's favourite colour is grey, but he's never told us that. I always got this feeling in the pit of my stomach, and an image to accompany it. When I was fifteen, I met this man, he was twenty-seven, but we fell in love, and one night I got an image of a red car full of boxes – I never saw him after that. My aunt kicked him out of our tent for saying that I was beautiful, and that he was a pervert, so we kept our relationship a secret, but I haven't seen him since.

Aunt Angelika trained me to become a palm reader, and we were local celebrities. We were called "Angelika and Rowena: The Sister Physics" and our tent was located outside of the circus for people to visit. My mother despised this, and always treid to bring us down, she hated seeing her only daughter, her little princess, turn out like her sister. In the end, we stopped talking to each other.

My mother doesn't really love me, my brother hates me, my father doesn't believe in me, and my grandparents are horrible. Causal Tuesday for me.

* * *

 **Prince** **Matthew Chase Devore**

"What did you do today, sweetie?" Mom asked Rylie. You see, this is how it works Rylie gets to be called "sweetie" while I get ignored.

"I was with Ronna," Rylie responded setting her book down, as a smirk lifted in her lips. I just sent her a glare, and huffed before laying against the sofa in the Family Room.

"Who's Ronna?" Dad questioned, his face filled with disgust at who she might me.

"She means Lady Rowena, she's one of Matt's Selected," James answered from his seat next to Alexis.

"I saw her once," Dad started, his face pulled in concentration trying to remember, "she was singing barefooted in the corridor."

"Who's Prince Tight Pants?" I switched the conversation knowing Dad would find a way to say something about Ronna.

Rylie smirked, "James."

Alexis let out a soft laugh, while James narrowed his eyes, "Since when did I come into this?"

"Since you guys decided to keep secrets from me," I interrupted, they still won't tell me! Yes, I'm aware that I sound like a whining child, but it's seriously getting annoying.

"Oh, hush, Matt. Go on a date with one of the girls now that your free, maybe Rosie?" Rylie answered, waving my interference off, "And Rosie is Lady Rosalyn," Rylie added knowing that Dad would interrupt.

Dad's face scrunched up once again, "The one who–"

James coughed awkwardly affectively cutting Dad off. "Well, me and Alexis are going. We'll see you guys later." James took Alexis' hand and led her out of the room, but I noticed the look on Alexis' face. She had that look you would see my mother had with Dad. Was the winner of my Selection going to look at me like that? Just so you know it isn't a pleasant look.

Oh, look, Mom's giving Dad that look right now. "Leonel..." she warned. And look, he just rolled his eyes, muttering how she was giving him a headache.

But still, what the hell do they know that I don't?!

Rylie and I ended up awkwardly excusing ourselves, and when we exited Rylie turned to me, "I really do think that you should on that date with Rosie, it'll get your mind of off things, and she's really sweet."

I let out a sigh, and nodded. I did need to get to know the Selected better, and my parents, mainly Dad, were pushing for an elimination, not that Rose was going to get eliminated soon, I was planning on having her stay for awhile, and Issa and Bexley and... this Selection is going to take ages.

"Oh, and Matt?" Rylie called befor we departed ways.

"Yeah?"

"Do something different now, going on the same type of date with every girl will just get boring to you," I nodded at her, and took it into consideration before she left.

"Ambrosia," I called to the blonde as she walked past me.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "How can I be at assistance to you?"

"Can you get the maids, or you– actually I don't mind who does it as it gets done. Hopefully, it'll be quick, and–"

"You're rambling, Matthew, get to the point."

"Can you set up a faux café in the gardens for me and Rose?"

Ambrosia smiled at me, "Sure."

I don't know why she ever dated Kadeyn.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter you'll get to see Rose's and Matt's date. Also, if I was ever to do a sequel of Royalty and Love when this story was finished, would you be interested?


	20. Chapter 20

I knocked on Rose's door while the maids finished up setting the last of the faux café in the gardens. I guess Riley was right, switching things up a bit would make it more fun, and memorable. After a couple of seconds, Rose answered the door. Her platinum blonde hair was flowing in curls while some pieces were pulled back in what I assumed to be a twist. Her dress was dark blue, and had white lace decorating the bodice. Her blue eyes wandered to me, and _damn I always wanted blue eyes._

"Rose, I was wondering if you'd accompany me on a date?" I questioned, shuffling my hands in my pockets.

"S-sure, Your H-highness – Matt? – I, err–" Rose stammered.

"Matt's just fine," I spoke casually, trying to play things off as cool. Just so you know, it wasn't very graceful, and I swiped my hand it of my pocket awkwardly making stupid hand gestures. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you 'Awkward Matt.'

I diverted my eyes from her face, and took her arm gently before leading the way to the gardens. The last time I was here with the Selected I snuck out in order to escape the Selection. My brown eyes shot to the faux café set up by the maids, and they'd done a pretty good job. The table had a cream coloured cloth, and they were – oh, look they're roses in a vase. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rose take in the scene, and her eyes lingered on the roses.

This is terribly cliché. She's going to hate it.

"You like them? I had them picked out for you," that was bad, really fucking bad. I mean, I didn't even ask for roses. Though, I couldn't help but feel a little pride when I saw a blush erupt on her pale cheeks.

"I–err, you. Wait, the–" in the midst of her stammering, I didn't notice the bush next to us, next to Rose. I watched as she tumbled hopelessly into the bush, her arm scraping against the rock, and thorns. Yep, she landed in a rose bush.

I gaped at her, possibilities running through my mind; does she hate me? Does she want to leave? Is she okay? In the meanwhile, Rose lifted herself of the ground, and I noticed blood dripping form her arm, which snapped me back into reality. Oh god, this is all my fault.

Rose got up, and looked at her arm. Her expression showed that she was unfazed about the blood, and despite her trying to cover up her forearm, I saw faint, jagged cuts.

 _Cuts_.

"Rose," I started slowly, how do you address this type of situation? "W-what happened?"

"N-not-thing, Y-your Highn-ness, I mea-an M-Matt," she stuttered.

"But–" I began, but cut myself off. Rose didn't seem to want to talk about whatever happened, and I understood. It's not like I've ever told anyone the full story with Athanasia. "Well, lets go eat then," I spoke, my hands gesturing to the faux café set up.

She nodded, and I took her arm before calling a maid. "Wh-hat are y-you doing?"

"The blood," I spoke as a maid took notice, and slowly took Rose's arm while wiping it clean with a cloth. The red smearing on the white cloth making me flinch as my eyes flickered past the cloth. It's my fault, and I feel responsible.

"That should do it for now, Lady Rosalyn. Come see a doctor if the pain gets to you." The maid didn't wait for a response before she turned to me, curtsied, and muttered a "Your Highness" before leaving.

"Come on," I muttered, as I led her to the table before we both took a seat on the black chairs placed next to the table.

"So..." I trailed off, my mind trying to think of a topic to avoid this awkward silence. "Your a student in Sota, right?"

 _Seriously, that's all you could come up with, Matt._

Instead of speaking she just nodded her head, and returned it the awkward silence returning. My fingers tapped on the table repeatedly, aching to make a sound.

"What do you study?"

Again with the stupid questions that I know the answer too.

I had to study the forms of the Selected religiously, but James made sure that I wouldn't look at the documents constraining the Selected's history. He had been protective of all of them, but I had seen him more protective of Bexley's for some reason. I don't know why, but I guess I'll find out later.

"Chemistry." It's not like I don't know it already, Rose goes to a prestigious school in Sota, and everyone has heard of that school. Mom and Dad had made a visit there once to encourage learning.

"Oh." I was stopped more saying more – I didn't even say much anyway – when a maid walked over to us.

"Your Highness," she curtsied to me– oh, it's Ambrosia. "Lady Rosalyn, what would you two like?" Ambrosia wasn't in her usual attire of wearing the same black and white dress, but instead wore a silver dress that ended above her knees while her blonde hair was swooped over in a side ponytail. After seeing that I noticed her change in attire she adressed me, "I thought it would suit the theme, Matt. Why don't you like it?"

I shifted slightly, and just asked her to bring some red velvet cupcakes. I adored them, and when I had met Rose I had one, well, before Evelyn stole it.

After awkward small talk, which consisted of stuttering around Rose's part, Ambrosia returned with the cupcakes, placing them on the table before walking away.

Grabbing a cupcake, I stuffed it into my mouth, mainly to avoid any interaction, but also because it was chocolatey heaven. And yes, I'm aware that 'chocolatey' isn't a word, but that isn't going to stop me using it.

After a while of snacking on the cupcakes, I spoke catching Rose's attention, "Hey, Rose?"

"Y-yeah?" She looked really pretty – excuse my lack of a better word – sitting there. The stuttering, though taking some getting used to, was kind of adorable. She probably didn't see it that way, but still.

"Do you want to go do something else?"

"Like w-what?"

I smiled her, hopefully it came of as a reassurance, and I got up making my way to my car, "You'll see."

* * *

"No! Don't do that," Rose protested as I picked up some random metal, and out in dangerously close to water. "That's potassium, the symbol is 'K', and it reacts with water! You also have a big chunk of it."

Ignoring her protest, I grinned before dropping the metal in water, and a bunch of other metals I'd picked up. We had gone to lab in Angeles, and even though it was short notice they wouldn't exactly say 'no' to a prince.

 _Bang_.

I jumped back as the metals set on fire in the water bowl. It was fizzing, and since Rose is the smart one she had the common sense to move back.

This is why Rose loves Chemistry. Maybe not for the explosions, but for the other things. I hated Chemistry, or Science in general as a kid, and was way better at Maths, but that wasn't saying much considering I prettt much failed that too. Why do there letters in Maths? It's not English.

I shot a smile to Rose, we should do this again.


	21. Chapter 21

Ambrosia sighed, her mind filling with the possibilities of what could be the outcome of her plan. She could be caught and put to death, or she would end up as Queen of Illéa, and the second option was the only appealing one. The things she could achieve, and what could happen if she was queen, not the Devores. They were liars, and manipulated the country into thinking they were suitable rulers after the not-so-tragic deaths of the Schreaves, but was Ambrosia really any better?

Her lifeless eyes glanced around the suite; this wasn't her suite, but Lady Cecily's. Everyone believed that the Selected were a bunch of angles gathered to compete for their beloved prince, but, honestly, they couldn't be more wrong. Some of these girls could be the perfect princess in the future, but what about their secrets? How would the country react to a princess with anxiety and someone who self harmed? Or someone who got abused because her father was an asshole? Yes, these girls had been through a lot, but this wasn't some _Disney_ movie; these were real people with real feelings, and if they miraculously were chosen then what would the country think? Would they admit their problems, or hide them?

Ambrosia pulled her golden locks up into a high ponytail, and sighed impatiently; Cecily was taking forever. Her golden hair paired with her sapphire coloured contacts gave her the look of an angel, but there wasn't a bigger mistake someone could make than trusting Ambrosia.

 _The Devores don't stand a chance, and that Kadeyn. God, I hate that guy,_ Ambrosa thought. While Queen Ashlynn seemed to adore Ambrosia, like the rest of the Devore family, Ambroisa couldn't stand them. They hated the Shreaves reign, but had they really made anything better? The castes were still in place, and the amount of propaganda had increased rapidly. Although, some people argued it was better than before, it was still upto debate. During King Clarkson's reign, millions were killed in the New Asian war, and it was all for nothing.

 _Wonder what'll Lady Florence say about that, considering her New Asian inheritance,_ Ambrosia added to her thoughts, as her mind began to wonder.

Kadeyn – that jerk – was onto her, but she could easily twist things around saying how he had been spending time with Abby – or Lady Abigail, if you wanted to be formal. She's in the Selection – it's considered treason for the both of them to sneak around, however, as along as Kadeyn didn't say anything about her she wouldn't utter anything about his random disappearances. It's a pity, really, that the duo had bonded just to break apart. And, although Ambrosia wouldn't dare go to Kadeyn, she often wondered what it would've been like if they didn't break up.

There was a small part of Ambroisa that felt a hurt whenever he shoved his girlfriends in her face, not because he was with another girl, but because he seemed to enjoy bringing her down. It was like, as long as she seemed affected by his new fling he was satisfied – and that hurt. She always feigned a smile, or did something to show that she didn't care, but she did. _Tu_ _sunt non poterat esse innocens in tallis saevus mundus._

That's what Ambroisa stuck by – _you couldn't be innocent in such a cruel world._ And, if you were, you would regret it. If there's anyone who would know that, it would be Ambrosia. She grew up in the palace, and without her parents. Her mother was dead; killed by the ex-rebels to prove a point. It was weird, wasn't it? How Ambrosia was helping the people who killed of her mother, to take down the people who helped her, and tried to make things easier for her.

But it was her fault, Queen Ashlynn didn't care for the maids. Her own maid, the person who helped her day in and day out, was killed because of her and her family. Ambrosia hated that, and loathed anything the queen said or gave her. _The only thing she's good for is making things easier for me,_ Ambrosia thought bitterly, _but then again, she's the one who made it worse in the first place._

Ambrosia ignored that, and thought of how Queen Ashlynn's little spoilt brat was going to have a problem – and as if on cue Cecily rushed in, her dark hair in it's usual soft waves while her light blue eyes moved towards Ambrosia's poker face.

"Have you done it?"

With a nod, Cecily sauntered towards the file on the desk – the file Kadeyn had stole, but, of course, the idiot hadn't noticed its disappearance.

The dark haired girl looked the poster image for innocence, however, her modelling career was a cover, and from experience she could hide in plain sight, and that exactly what she was going to do. From when she was a young girl, Cecily was adored by the other ex-rebels, and due to the fact her parents had a high ranking within their secret agency Cecily was drawn to the history of Illéa — the real history of Illéa, not whatever fake story the Devores sold to the press.

"I'm going on a date with brat soon, I'll get some information out of him; it won't be hard, he's gullible. You give them a little of what they want, and they'll keep coming back for more."

"I–okay," Ambrosia always wondered if Cecily had any remorse for what she did, though she wouldn't be surprised if she didn't. From when she was a young girl, the ex-rebels gathered and made an alliance, since they hated how the Devores handled things. They didn't make the country better, and the ex-rebels felt humiliated. The Devores went from the bottom to the top, and once they got what they wanted they left the ex-rebels behind like they were dirt at the bottom of their shoe, and honestly Cecily wouldn't be surprised if they thought of the rebels like that.

Contrary to belief, Cecily wasn't heartless. She was brought up by a loving family, but learnt to fight and defend herself, too. Her brother, Jack, kept the secret of the rebel life, but didn't dare join it. She was hurt, but she didn't wouldn't show it. He left the province, and their close bond broke. While Cecily didn't feel the current rulers were good ones, she didn't feel like the country was benefiting from their reign. Ambrosia, on the other hand, needed convincing. The Devores held power that people die for, and Ambrosia wanted that power.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked learning more about Ambrosia and Cecily. Also, credit to _Moonbear37_ for translating "you couldn't be innocent in such a cruel world" into Latin, thank you! Let me know what you thought of the chapter, I love hearing what you guys have to say.


	22. Chapter 22

"Oh–oh! Matt Prince – I mean, Prince Matt! I had no idea you'd be here.. Uh. I mean, I knew you'd be HERE, here, since you here live – LIVE HERE, and all, I mean..."

I gave Tsula a smile as I joined her on the table, in the library. The room had a comfortable aura surrounding it, and although the walls lacked in colour, just like the hospital wing, it was a nice change of scenery.

I had been on a disastrous date with a girl a couple of days ago – I think she was called Brea – and let's just say it went wrong as I ended up with a couple of stitches on my side. With only a couple of days until the French and Italians arrive, I decided to make my date with Tsula one to practise languages. The date was put together in a sort amount of time, so I credited Tsula to be able to come and help me on short notice. Honestly though, I didn't think someone told her based on her reaction to my arrival. I barely knew any French and Italian, and even if Tsula wasn't perfect she definitely knew more than me, so it worked out.

Tsula returned the smile, and I took a moment to admire her casual attire. Her dark brown hair, which boarded on a black colour, was pulled up into a ponytail. A hairstyle she seemed to wear a lot, along with a braid. Tsula was wearing a red shirt along with some jeans as opposed to her more formal outfits. While most of the other girl tended to gravitate towards dresses, Tsula wore a dress shirt and pants often paired with a tie or a blazer as her more formal attire. It was nice seeing a change from what I usually saw.

Today most of the Selected were wearing their more casual clothes, and with only fifteen girls left Serinity decided to let everyone– actually I don't know what they were doing, but Rylie mentioned it had something to do with science experiment going wrong. Rylie seemed to be getting more used to the Selected, and something nagged at me, in my mind, that it was the work of Rose and Rylie since both of them seemed to enjoy science. The duo seemed to be accustomed to each other, I often caught Rylie calling Rose "Rosie" a few times.

I shook those thoughts from my mind, Tsula and I were on a date, and if I didn't at least learn a little of French or Italian I'd be screwed. I'm sure Queen Adélaïde of France wouldn't appreciate me not learning a method of communication, and the King and Queen Consort of Italy wouldn't either.

"We should French with start. I mean – start with French." Tsula fumbled. Maybe I should've prepared for this date more. Nodding to Tsula, she continued, "I might not be as fluent in it as Italian, but if we do it together we'll learn." I followed her lead in grabbing a French dictionary. Mom had placed a strict rule of no computers in the library since I always ended up getting sidetracked on them when I used to have my lessons here. The lessons which I despised. Even James didn't like them!

I wonder who the French will like out of the Selection? Esme, maybe? She was French, after all.

"Do you know how to greet someone in French and ask how they are?" Tsula enquired.

" _Bonjour_ ," I offered lamely, " _Ça va_?"

"Not quite, Matt. While 'Bonjour' is considered correct seeing as it means either 'good morning' or 'hello', but it would fit better if you said 'bonsoir' since it means 'good evening'."

My mouth formed an 'O', Tsula's reasoning made sense. "' _Ça va_ ' is wrong too, isn't it?"

"It's right! Don't worry, but just not for this context."

Although she was just helping me, Tsula's dark brown eyes trained on me made me slightly nervous, and I shifted awkwardly in my seat. I'm going to screw this up.

"You would use the term ' _Ça va_?' when referring to a friend, and it isn't likely that you would use that term with Queen Adélaïde. The correct term would be ' _comment allez-vous_?'"

"I thought ' _allez_ ' came from the infinitive 'aller' which means 'to go.' Wouldn't it make sense to use something else?"

This went on from ages, I don't know how Tsula managed to learn so many languages, and although she said she wasn't as fluent in French than Italian she certainly knew more than me.

After the date, I was wondering aimlessly around the place walls. Doctor Ashton had told me to take it easy, and Mom had made sure I didn't have anything on my schedule.

" _C'est_ _magnifique_!"

I peered down the hallway to my right, spotting Esme and Evelyn conversing. I couldn't be seem to make out what they were saying as they were speaking in rapid French.

"You speak French?" I gaped at Evelyn.

She rolled her sea coloured eyes, "Yes, Matthew. I've only told you a couple hundred times."

I have her a half shrug, she probably had but I wasn't paying attention. Instead I diverted my eyes to Esme.

"Hey, Esme."

"Matt, it's nice to see you again." Esme spoke, her French accent present. She smiled, her green eyes sparkling. Turns out Esme was named after her eyes since Esmeraude meant emerald, which described them. She – just like the other girls – was in casual clothing. It was a nice difference. Instead of her wearing her usual dark blue dress she was wearing a pastel coloured dress that ended above her knees and was paired with flats.

I don't think I'd seen Esme coming converse with Evelyn until today, but neither had any quarrels about being in each other's company.

"Me and Issa were going to hang out in the gardens later, would you like to join us?" Esme asked with a bright smile.

"Sure, I'll come later."

After nodding them goodbye, I headed to Rose's suite. I hope her arm wasn't going to cause her any trouble.

When I arrived, Rose wasn't there, and after knocking I was met by a stranger.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, Lady Rosalyn isn't here at the moment," someone who I assumed was Rose's maid answered.

"Oh, okay. You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?" I asked.

She shrugged, "You could try the library, or a science lab."

"Thanks," I mumbled as I turned to go find Rose.

I did I find her in the library, buried in a book with Rylie next to her, as they occasionally talked about a subject.

"Oh. Hey, Matthew," Rylie muttered as she saw me. "I'm glad you could finally grace us with your presence."

Not bothering with my sister, I glanced over at Rose. She was dressed in a grey sweater and dark jeans. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and her blue eyes trained on the book infront of her, which probably contained information of DNA or something else that was science related.

 _A and T are complementary base pairing while C and G are, too. DNA has a double helix, and–_

I don't really care enough to read about DNA, so my gaze flickered back to Rose.

"Sorry! I didn't see you there," Rose apologied glancing over at me.

I shrugged, "I wanted to see if your arm is okay."

"Oh."

"...So, is it?"

"Yes, it's fine," she answered, bringing her hand up to bite her nails.

"Wow, Matthew. You can make anything awkward."

Glaring at Rylie, I mumbled a quick goodbye to Rose and left the library. I'd spent way too much time in there today.

* * *

A/N: Sorry you had to wait longer for this chapter! I have exams coming up, so I'm trying to revise and I've been procrastinating way too much. I'll probably get an update out once a week. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!


	23. Chapter 23

The maids made sure that everything, decoration wise, was ready. The golden drapes were pulled apart to let the lightrays shine into the ballroom. There was tables adorned with a matching cloth, which had french and Italian delicacies. The colours of the French and Italian flags were splattered around the room giving it a more brighter look than the usual gold and white look. It wasn't big things that they used, but the smaller things that someone's eye may overlook. The macaroons set out were either red or blue for the French flag, and over near the panna cotta, an Italian dessert, there was green and red decor.

My cousin Eirlys was visiting, too. She turned up after I visited Esme and Issa in the gardens, jumping out of nowhere.

I made my way to her suite, my brown eyes occasionally glancing at the red, blue and green decor set up around the palace. The palace had enough white in, so no one bothered to add more. After knocking on Eirlys' door, she answered. Her waist length brown hair tied up messily, and her eyes showed the lack of sleep she had gotten lately. They also screamed _'go away'_ but I ignored that bit.

"Don't you sleep?"

"Do you ever shut up?" She retorted. "What are you doing here?"

"You need to get ready, the Italians and French are going to be here soon." I entered her suite when she stepped aside. Her suite looked the same way she did: messy. There was random clothes thrown about, and wrappers laying about.

Her chocolate coloured eyes raised to meet mine, "Are you really surprised? I'm just making myself at home, my dear cousin. This is my home as well as yours."

Rolling my eyes in response, I ignored her and called a maid.

"Can you make sure she gets ready soon?"

"Yes, Your Highness," she curtsied.

Eirlys' moans of protest wasn't heard by the maid as she rushed Eirlys to get ready out of her sweatpants and into something more appropriate. "I'll do it later."

Yeah, right.

* * *

I spotted Mom and Rylie in the corner of the ballroom along with the Queen of France, while Dad, James and Alexis spoke to the King of Italy.

Walling towards Rylie and my mom, Queen Adélaïde greeted me, "Prince Matthew, _bonsoir_."

With a bow, I replied, " _Bonsoir_ , Queen Adélaïde, _ça_ _va_? – Oh, wait, I mean – _comment_ _allez_ - _vous_?"

Ignoring Rylie's laugh, I smiled to try and cover up my mess up of the words.

" _Bien, merci beaucoup."_

"Eirlys," Mom called. "Come meet the French queen."

I watched as she whipped around, her brown hair that never seemed to be tamed was in a messy ponytail and instead of the usual grey, sweatpants she wore around the palace, she wore a black, off the shoulder dress.

"I will, Aunt Ashlynn, but later. I have something to do now."

And just like that she disappeared into the crowd, but she was the only female wearing black, so she stood out against them. We watched as she made her way to the macaroons, and quickly stuffed some in her mouth before leaving the ballroom.

Rolling her eyes, Mom apologied, "Je suis désolée, Adélaïde. She's not one for socialising."

"Don't worry, _mais_ _où_ _est_ _Leonel_?"

I missed Mom's reply when Ambrosia tapped me on the shoulder, grabbing my attention, "Matt, I think you need to see this," she shoved a magazine in my hand.

 _THE SELECTED'S SISTER_

 _Has a member of Prince Matthew's Selection been neglecting their home life?_

 _Karsyn Mclaughin, from Whites, has been skiing since she was a child had been Selected for the princes' Selection. She, along with thirty-four other girls, entered the palace competing for Prince Matthew's heart. They could get a chance to be a princess, but with that in mind has Karsyn not been focusing on other things?_

 _When Karsyn's sister, Lilian, was born her mother ended up dying in childbirth. But their family also dealt with Lilian being born with a spinal condition which meant she had to use leg braces in order to walk. The nine year old was admitted to the hospital with Karsyn nowhere to be seen. We still aren't sure with what happened with Lilian, but we'll make sure to keep you posted!_

 _In other news..._

I stared down at the article that Ambrosia handed me, my mind racing with what Karsyn would be.

"When did it happen?" I questioned, peering at Ambrosia from the corner of my eye.

"This morning, I believe."

With a quick nod to Ambrosia, I set off towards Karsyn, weaving in and out of the dancing bodies. Due to my stitches, I couldn't dance but I wasn't complaining. I saw Karsyn wearing a blue dress with lace next to Felicity. Felicity's curly, red hair was swept to the side. The bodice of her dress decorated with golden gems and the skirt a plain black colour. Her sea coloured eyes often wondered over to a man who was talking to my dad, he was one of the prime ministers but I couldn't remember which one.

"Karsyn, Felicity," I greeted. "Karsyn, may I borrow you for a moment?"

After she nodded, I grabbed her hand, and led her outside the ballroom. I motioned for the guards to leave us and after slight hesitation they did.

"Err.. Karsyn, I think you'd like to see this," I handed her the magazine, her blue eyes curiously glancing at it.

"What is it?" She asked.

I hesitated, "It's about your sister. She's in the hospital."

With that said, Karsyn hurriedly opened the magazine her eyes scanning over the article.

"I–"

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, pulling her into a hug.

"C-can I leave? I want to go to Lilian."

I nodded, and she gave me a shaky smile before going down the hallway, probably to collect her stuff.

"Matthew, are you coming?" Ambrosia asked, gesturing to the ballroom.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

 **Guys, we reached a hundred reviews, thank you so much! It makes my day when I see someone has reviewed. It really means a lot to me, so thank you!**

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Also, if you have any constructive criticism or want to say something, please review! :)


	24. Chapter 24

"Where's Karsyn going?" James asked as I entered the ballroom. The bright lights a contrast to the dull hallways. Ambrosia left me when I entered the ballroom saying she had to go somewhere.

"Her sister is in the hospital, so she wanted to go home."

James looked like he was contemplating something, and after a minute or so he spoke, "Matt–"

"Hmm?" I mumbled, my gaze fixed on my surroundings.

"You know," he started, his hands fumbling with his thin, grey tie. I still found it miraculous that he always turned up with a different tie each day – it was like Tsula with hightops. "I thought I'd mention this seeing as you eliminated Karsyn making you one step closer to the Elite–"

This time it was me who cut him off, "James?"

"Yes?"

"Hurry up and tell me."

"Some of the Selected's parents aren't around – Rhea, for example – so maybe you could let some of their friends come instead. It's so they don't feel as left out."

I shrugged, "Sure. Just their friends?"

He nodded, "Lady Bexley could invite one of her friends from her theatre club thing – I think he's called Aaron."

"What about Bexley's parents?" I questioned, as we moved towards our parents.

He hesitated, "Bexley doesn't live with her parents."

"Okay, but have you asked Dad?"

"No, I'll go ask, but you go talk some of the Selected," he spoke hurriedly pushing me to the girls.

I spotted Rhea in the corner alone. Her white and gold ensemble camouflaging with ballroom's aesthetic.

"Hey, Rhea," I called, walking towards her.

She jumped at my voice, "Prince Matthew, sorry. I didn't see you."

"It's fine, and just call me Matt,"

She nodded, and I winced as a memory of our first date came in mind. It was awkward and horrible. "Would you go on a date with me later on? I'll come to your suite in a couple of days and we could go somewhere."

"Okay," she nodded, a slow smile making a way into her face.

* * *

 **Third Person**

"This is a perfect time to work on our plan," Ambrosia told Cecily. "The Devores are occupied with the French and Italians visiting, so we can get information out of them. Get yourself a date, get him drunk or something."

Cecily hesitated, but then nodded soon after. The duo were in the old safe room for the royal family. They were pretty much forgotten, but after some digging around Ambrosia was able to find out where they were.

"I could get a date and suggest to go to a club. He might get drunk and tell me information."

"That would work, do it. Be quick, too."

Cecily nodded, she hoped she wouldn't do too much damage.

* * *

 **Prince Matthew Chase Devore**

"I need you to come to the meeting with the French and the Italians. Bring one of the Selected, it would be good press."

I paused, looking up at my dad who burst into my suite.

"Bexley. Bring Bexley, I like her. Some of these girls like to prance around the palace with no shoes on! This is a palace, not a playground. One of them – Lady Rowena – was singing, too! I think her and – Esmeraude was it? – should be friends because I caught her just before. Also–"

"Okay, Dad. I'll be there," he nodded before pausing. "Well aren't you coming?"

"It's now?"

"Yes, Matthew. Keep up."

"What about Bex–"

"I already sent someone for her, lets go."

* * *

 **Third Person**

Bexley arrived dressed in a black jumpsuit. Her lips were coated in a faded red lipstick which had a maroon tint to it, and her pronounced cheekbones covered with a little highlighter giving her a look of mystery. Her once long hair was cut for the Selection, it was now shoulder length with an ombré, the ends bleached. Her long, side bangs framed her face and her eyes pulled you to her. Unlike her mother who had golden flecks in them, Bexley had white flecks reminding you of the morning sky. She was beautiful, and you'd have to be blind not to see it.

Matthew smiled at her as she joined them at the table, everyone intrigued by her presence. Matthew would've only invited the Selected if his father knew, and his father was very picky who came to the meetings. _'The less people who know what's going on behind these walls, the better'_ Bexley must've made a great impression on him to let her in before the Selection was narrowed down to the Elite, even Alexis wasn't invited in when James was holding his Selection. Though that might've been due to reoccurring threats of the ex-rebels – now named RAE. It stood for Royal Alliance, and the 'E' stood for the head of the RAE's code name. Their code name being simply 'E'.

"Ahem," King Leonel coughed, gaining everyone's attention. The Italian King and Queen-Consort of Italy seated to his right and the Queen of France next to him. Ashlynn, James, Alexis, Matthew and Bexley were seated on King Leonel's left with the prime ministers dotted around the table. One of them – Carolina's Prime Minister – eyed Bexley. His 'inconsiderate' daughter was in the Selection, and if Bexley was here instead of Felicity, his daughter wasn't trying hard enough. He would have to have to a word with her after the meeting.

"The trade agreements with Italy and France need discussing, the prices are too high," King Leonel began.

"The prices are right! We lowered them at our last meeting, and we can't go any lower," King Fransico of Italy argued.

This continued for a while, the countries arguing over the trade agreements. Illéa wanted to get more for their money while the Italians weren't budging. The French threw in some opinions every now and again, but they never got anywhere.

"We'll arrange another meeting later. I've got to go see some hospital open in Midston. Something about caring for my people, I'll be back in a couple of days and we can rearrange another meeting."

Both Matthew and James were confused, but they weren't complaining. No father equals less pressure.

* * *

 **A/N: I think there's some people who have submitted characters and aren't reading along anymore. If you've submitted could you please review so I know who's reading along. But thank you so much to the people who are still reading, and an extra thank you to _Fryllabrille201_ and _tobi-is-an-artist-too_ for reviewing every chapter! It makes my day, so thank you!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Kadeyn Coardi**

"This isn't right, you know," I was in Ambrosia's suite. The dull, grey colour of the walls seemed to match Ambrosia, but when we were younger I remember her small room being a dark red colour.

 _"Why red?" I asked._

 _She smiled, "Becuase, red could mean many things, not just one. I want to surprise people and stand out, and to me that's kind of like the colour red."_

Yeah, well, you certainly shocked me, Ambrosia. Out of all things she could have done, she threatens the crown. She could get killed for this, and she knows it. However, I don't think the queen would agree to killing. Yes, Ambrosia wants to make the queen feel pain, but the king has learnt to live without remorse of having people killed, Ashlynn, however, is a completely different story.

Ambrosia stared at me, her once bright eyes were a lifeless blue colour. She was alive, that's for sure, but she wasn't the same. She's changed.

"I know," she admitted slowly, her voice etched in pain. It hurt to see Ambrosia like this, but I'd never admit it. "I- I just... I can't explain it, okay? Sometimes I just want to cry and the others I just... I don't know, okay? I don't know what to do. I–" she bit her lip, the top layer of skin seemed to be already bitten off. The rosy colour was no longer present, and I could see a drop of blood as she bit down harder, and then move to chew the inside of her lip.

"I don't know, okay? I–" she cut herself off once again. "It hurts, okay? And I don't know why. I feel weird." Tears dripped down her face slowly, the salty water travelling down her pale face. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"No," I answered. I was telling the truth, Ambrosia was... well, she was Ambrosia. She's done some fucked up things and she's still doing it, but she just needs reassurance.

"Okay," she whispered. "Okay. Thanks, Kadeyn."

I nodded to her and was going to leave, but then stopped, "Matthew. What are you going to do to Matthew?"

Staying in the same palace of him was really getting to me.

She paused, wiping a few tears of her face, but the moisture stayed in her dull eyes. "Cecily, she err–"

"The rebel descendant," I stated. "She's going to do something."

"Err, yeah. But Kadeyn, she doesn't want to do it. I think she just feels like she has to do it."

"So you do have a heart, you're thinking about others."

She gave me a glare, "You know, I'm beginning to remember why we broke up, because you're an asshole."

"Call me what you want to," I shrugged. "At least I admit it, some people don't even do that."

I opened the door to her suite and exited, "Bye, Ambrosia."

"Hey, Kadeyn, wait," Ambrosia called, leaving her suite after me. "When this comes out–"

"You think it's going to come out?" My question fell on deaf ears though, as she just continued as if I never spoke. I know that eventually everything is going to come out whether Ambrosia, Cecily and whoever else is in this plan likes it or not, it's inevitable. I asked anyway, I wanted to make sure if she was sincere. Ambrosia says stuff she doesn't mean, and if you say something then she'll move onto a different subject, but she didn't. She cares, but doesn't show it.

"Cecily probably won't be in the Selection, but you'll make sure she won't get killed, right?"

"Okay, I know I hate the guy, but I know Devore would never have anyone killed, especially not someone in his Selection whether they plotted against him or not. You won't get killed either, because even if you claim to hate the queen, you don't. She cares for you, too, in some way. You just hate admitting it."

He wouldn't have anyone killed, what happened with Athanasia hurt him, so he wouldn't have someone killed to relive the pain. He wouldn't be able to live with himself. Ashlynn and Ambrosia care for each other, but the latter has difficulties, she loves to blame other because she can't handle the pain. She takes of her and passes it along, she's like poison.

"I know," she spoke slowly. "Just double checking." And with that Ambrosia went back into her suite and continued doing whatever sort-of-but-not-quite-evil-people do.

* * *

"Hey, you know where Matthew is?" I asked a maid. I wasn't going to tell Devore about the whole rebel/Ambrosia thing, but I still needed to speak with him. Evelyn didn't know where he was, but they were drifting apart as Devore got more into the Selection.

"No," and then took off. Talk about rude. Ambrosia, who was standing by, seemed perfecting normal as she walked to me.

"He's with Lady Cecily," Lady Cecily? Oh wait, there's other maids present, Ambrosia couldn't be informal. "Apparently after he eliminated Lady Emerson he went on a date with Cecily, and they're still there."

"You wouldn't happen to know where they are, would you?" I questioned, but I didn't need too. Ambrosia knew.

"No, sorry."

 _That liar._

"Are you sure?"

With a nod, Ambrosia walked briskly away from me. The other maids sometimes giving us looks. They were always such gossipers.

* * *

 **Prince Matthew Chase Devore**

The music pounded in my ears as me and Cecily entered the club. To be honest, I don't know why Cecily chose this place, I didn't take her as this type of person, but I guess I don't know her as well as I thought I did. But that wasn't that the point of these dates, to get to know them better and eventually choose my wife?

Cecily wasn't bad, she was quiet at first, and I didn't initiate any conversation either.

"Do you want me to get you a drink?" I questioned, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"No, thank you. But you could get one if you like," she answered. It was tempting, besides it wasn't like one harmless, little drink was going to do anything.

So I drank, and drank, and drank. It was kind of blurry after that, but I doubt anything happened.

* * *

A/N: If you guys could sort the characters of this story into Hogwarts Houses, what would you give them? (I'm just curious).


	26. Chapter 26

**Eirlys**

"Explain it to me," Aunt Ashlynn spoke, seating herself on a chair while I fidgeted in mine. My hands automatically going to my pockets, looking for something to mess with. Something to keep me occupied. It had been a habit of mine since I was a child, I winced thinking about all the times I had been reprimanded about doing that. _'Take your hands out of your pockets, Eirlys'_ or ' _Eirlys, stop doing that with your hands.'_ I bit down on my lip, and my brown eyes were downcast, trying not to think of it.

"I can't."

 _I can't even explain it to myself._

"Eirlys," Aunt Ashlynn warned. Her voice went colder, and my hands gripped on something in pocket.

 _I want to you know, but I don't want to tell you._

I took a shaky breath. I was surprised that she didn't see it, her sharp eyes caught onto everything. Well, almost everything, it seems. "Can I go?"

 _Hug me, Aunt Ashlynn. Help me. I don't want to feel like this anymore._

"No, Eirlys. I want you to explain it to me."

 _It's a feeling. I think it's stupid, and it probably is. The small things that no one notices, that no one cares about sticks in my mind. I remember them, while others don't. I know that I shouldn't care. I know that it's stupid. But, no matter what I do, I can't stop that feeling. I'm drowning in my own storm, and I hate it._

"I'm sorry, Aunt Ashlynn, I can't."

 _I want to be good. I want to be free, but I can't._

 _I can't._

 _I just can't._

"Eirlys," Aunt Ashlynn's voice seemed to get colder, if that was even possible. My heart clenched, my stomach swirling around. It won't stop.

I looked into her eyes, the pool of green darker and fiercer. I don't want to talk about it, I'm sorry.

"I can't," I state quietly before leaving. I ignore her pointed glare, and avert my eyes again. I want to go to my suite, stay in my pyjamas and be labelled as antisocial than talk about my social anxiety.

I know they love me, but I can't feel it. It's the feeling of constantly being judged, like when you leave a group of people and they laugh soon after, you immediately assume it's about you. It was the smaller things that built up. Constantly checking if people could hear the music playing on my headphones when I was in public, just feeling like I want to give up.

I arrive to my suite and spot Matthew, "Hey, Eirlys. Can you do me a favour?"

"Later, Matthew," I give him a bored look, like he's bothering me and enter my suite. The colours surrounding me, giving me comfort. I always felt better when I was around things that remind me of home, I was comfortable.

 _Later. It was always later._

* * *

 **Matthew Chase Devore**

 _Fuck_.

I needed Eirlys to help me, she was good at hiding stuff, but she gave me her usual answer 'later'. There wasn't any convincing her, she never gave in. When we were younger she was always the one to hold the longest grudge. Once, on her fourteenth birthday Dad gave her a card that said 'You're 13 today!' It was also the saddest card on the whole aisle. Way to show appreciation, Dad. To be honest, I don't think she cared much, but she didn't let it go regardless.

I needed to find out what I told Cecily, it had something to do with Illéa, but it was blurry. If I had spilt something about Illéa's real history then I'd be dead. My family did everything to conceal what happened for our ancestors to rule, and if I said anything then I wouldn't be able to get a word out before all fingers pointed at me. My family didn't trust anyone, they fed the ex-rebels, or the RAE as some liked to call it, lies. If Cecily knew the truth then who know what would happen. We were told not to trust a lot of people for this exact reason, and I just screwed it up.

What did I say?

* * *

 **Third Person**

 _Dear A,_

 _We're running out of time. I gave you this task for obvious reasons, you're already in the palace, which was supposed to make things easier. We didn't have to try and get you selected, like we had to Cecily. However, the selection was handpicked, so we just guilt tripped the 'precious' royal family. They always were gullible, even at the beginning of this whole thing. But they won. Why? Because we trusted them, you can't trust anybody, not in this world._

 _I know you're straying. Human emotions are what come between these plans, and you better get your act together. I know what you do, you can't hide from me._

 _You can't run, just remember that,_

 _E_

* * *

Ambrosia stared at the letter. She had suspicions that someone was watching her, and know it was confirmed.

The letters were used as a code name to symbolise things. In this case, 'A' just stood for Ambrosia, but some other letters like 'E' didn't represent the first letter of somebody's name. It stood for something else, but no one knew. They always looked too hard, but it wasn't difficult at all. In realty, E was just some ass who thought they were being clever.

"You're going to end up dead at this rate."

Ambrosia shot around so fast she was surprised she didn't get a whiplash. "Eirlys," she breathed. The King of Illéa's niece, someone who could destroy her stay here. Eirlys didn't say anything though, her curious eyes glancing around the room.

"This is the place you choose to meet up?" Eirlys questioned. She felt better than before, but didn't want to take any chances and have an anxiety attack, so she stuck to the corner of the safe room.

Amrbrosia paused, "What are you doing here, Eilrlys?"

 _Say something back, Eirlys,_ she screamed to herself.

"Nothing," she answered and left. Avoiding confrontation made things easier.


	27. Chapter 27

I stared blankly at the walls of my suite, it kind of reminded me of how I was acting before the selection. When I had learned about it, I didn't want to do it and Evelyn was here. Instead in the corner, she sat next to me.

"Come on Matthew, tell me," she nudged me, the fabric of her blue sweater pressing against my arm. I had rolled my sleeves up, which seemed to be a habit of mine: rolling my sleeves up and then back down. Evelyn didn't bother with the whole dresses thing as much, but occasionally did something. It was kind of like Eirlys, but while they had similarities they were also quite different.

I nudged her back, "I messed up." I tried to get my voice to sound more childish, so she would end up switching the conversation. I'm not sure about you, but when I talk about what I've done wrong it isn't exactly a self esteem booster.

"How exactly?" She questioned, trying to make eye contact. I always hated that, it made me feel entitled to tell everyone the truth when it happened, no matter who it was. It worked when I was younger, and it still works now. It's also something my siblings like to take advantage of. They did it a lot, especially Rylie, so it's no surprise some of the Selected – cough cough Rowena – now knew about it. While it was nice to see my sister liking the Selected, it was also annoying.

"I think I just spilled everything," I admitted. She didn't need more clarification than that, she seemed to get it. It was a good thing too, I didn't want to explain it.

"To who?"

"Cecily," I started, but from the look on her face she wanted to know more. "We went on a date, yesterday night to be more precise. She wanted to go to a club – god knows why, she didn't seem like that type of person – so we went, and I don't know. It just went downhill, I got drunk and started blabbing on about stupid things."

"I always found to funny when you did that," Evelyn laughed, moving onto her back rather than her stomach, and she swept her dark hair to the side. When I gave her a look she sobered up, "Sorry. I think I did hear something about the ex-rebels though."

I sighed, "Yeah. They formed some stupid thing. To get back at us or something? I don't know. James does though, and Rylie figured it out – no surprise there – but they won't tell me anything. They seem to have it stuck in their minds I'm going to do something stupid with it."

There was a pause from Evelyn as she took the information in, not like there was a lot anyway. I never got told anything.

"Do you think you'll be able to find someone who will be able to find out what the hell you told Cecily?" She inquired, her blue eyes shining with curiosity. Her face scrunched up in concentration as she tried to think.

I switched sides too, so I was no longer on my stomach before answering. "Eirlys could probably figure it out quickly, but she won't do anything."

"Have you even asked her?"

"I don't think there's even a point," Evelyn didn't seem to think the same as me though, and rolled her eyes, an annoying habit of hers, before getting up.

"Come on, let's go see your cousin," she told me as I got up. "You always make her out to be some sort of evil."

"Not evil, I just don't get why she likes to stay in all the time." I honestly didn't, what was she doing in all that time?

"The problems between an introvert and a social butterfly. I'm sure she feels that way about your excessive drinking."

"It's not that bad," I defended, as we made our way to Eirlys' suite. She was just about to go into her suite when Evelyn called her name stopping Eirlys form entering her suite.

"Hey, Eirlys," Evelyn greeted. Eirlys and Evelyn seemed to have the same sense of style, both opting to a sweater and some jeans instead of a dress. I winced thinking of all the times Eirlys had turned up into a meeting in some sweatpants. It wasn't that I cared much, but her parents did. I don't think many people would want to cross her mother when she's angry, Aunt Lilah isn't the most patient or upbeat person you could meet. When we were younger, Eirlys and I always seemed to make Aunt Lilah angry, there was no impressing her.

Eirlys, surprised, responded with a weak, "Hi." Evelyn didn't seem to converse with Eirlys much, and they were both content that way.

Nudging me, Evelyn whispered, "Ask her."

"Could you do me a favour?" I asked Eirlys. Over the years, Eirlys and I drifted apart, so it was kind of awkward asking her this question. If I had asked her something when we were kids I wouldn't have hesitated like I did now.

She shrugged, "Depends."

"Could you maybe try and figure out what happened with Cecily? I told her some stuff I shouldn't have, but I can't remember what," I always felt more comfortable letting Eirlys know what happened, despite us not knowing her as well as I did before. While sometimes she could make you feel like an idiot, she would help you in the end. She also was one of the only people – along with Evelyn – who didn't judge my way of grieving after Athanasia's death.

She paused, "I'm not sure, how would I do that?"

"You shouldn't have gone there," Evelyn scolded.

"I know, but it's too late now," I shrugged. I couldn't change what's happened.

"I could try, I might have an idea."

"Thanks," Evelyn smiled at Eirlys. After acknowledging Evelyn's thanks, Eirlys went into her suite.

* * *

A/N: I have an exam tomorrow, but y'know procrastination, so I wrote this. Hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to leave a review!


	28. Chapter 28

"The selection is pretty vain. Don't you think?" Calico asked. We were in the gardens for a date, and Calico was dressed in her usual tee and pants. Her and Eirlys would get on clothing wise. Her dark hair was pulled up into a ponytail—like it usually was—and her forest green eyes scanned our surroundings.

"If it's vain, why are you here?" I questioned, turning to face her. I squinted as the sun shone into my eyes, so I flickered my gaze back to the trees.

"My parents, duh." According to her form, her parents lived in India doing some important job that I can't remember.

"...Are you the person who pranked another one of the Selected?" I remember when Alexandrine asked to leave, complaining about someone. She seemed outraged by whatever Calico – or at least I think it was her – did, but I didn't catch any other words but 'prank'. Thinking about it, Calico seemed to hate being here, and made fun of things a lot. I don't think she means it like that, but that's how it comes across.

"Yep. It was just a harmless joke" she defended. "Nothing happened to her, did it?"

"No, but she asked to go home," I responded as we walked towards the palace walls where there was some shade.

"Is that why you sound upset? Because you lost one of your toys?"

"What?! No!" I was offended, is this really how people think of me? I couldn't be that bad. Is this what the other Selected thought of me? "I don't think of the Selected like that."

"Then how do you?" She asked, she came across more as curious than rude, but it didn't sit well with me.

"Like people, ladies."

"So we can do whatever we want?" By now we had stopped walking, and Calico stopped to face me.

"If _you_ wanted you could leave," I couldn't leave the bitterness out of my voice, her words were like some vile drink.

"That sounds fine with me. Thanks for having me, Mattie," she spoke before entering the palace, quickly greeting Rylie and James who were coming towards me as she left.

I... what just happened?

"What happened?" James asked, while him and Alexis had some rough patches in their relationship he seemed to be happy. He and Alexis were deciding on names, but the same few kept getting thrown around. Kalina was one of the names along with Harry. James jokingly said that they should call their boy James II, but Alexis just glared. 'Arren' seemed to be favourite of hers,

"She left," I started explaining while they listened. Well, James was listening Rylie just stood there in her own world.

"Why are you offended? You didn't want the selection remember?" James reminded me.

This seemed to snap Rylie out of her dream world as she teasingly sand, "Matt's got a crush."

I rolled my eyes, are all siblings this annoying? "Whatever," I mumbled, heading into the palace.

"Bye, Mattie," Rylie called teasingly.

* * *

"Hey, Eirlys," I called, walking into her suite.

Her brown eyes—the same colour as mine—were glued to her computer screen, and she mumbled a quick, "Hi." She sat on her bed, the blankets scattered on the floor while she was clad in some dark coloured sweats.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, sitting down next to her.

"Look," she pointed at the screen. An blurry image of me and Cecily came on the screen. From the looks of it, we were both drunk and decided to chat on the sidewalk.

"Wait, is that from the date with Cecily?" I asked. Maybe I'd be able to find out what the hell I said. Cecily didn't let anything on, but I didn't exactly ask her.

"Yes, but I can't hear what you guys are saying since they don't detect sound," she responded. "Have you tried asking Cecily?"

"Of course that'll go well, wouldn't it? ' _Oh, hey Cecily! You know that night we got drunk—actually, it was just me—did I happen to spill anything that—I don't know—might come in useful for descendants_ _of ex-rebels like yourself.'_ Because that would be great now, wouldn't it?"

She shrugged, pushing a stray, dark brown lock over her shoulder. "That's your problem, not mine. I'm helping you, aren't I?"

I grumbled in response. Whatever.

Eirlys, like the amazing cousin she is, ignored me. "I can't find out what you said, and it's not like Cecily's going to say—" she paused mid sentence, contemplating something. You could always tell with Eirlys, she did the same thing everything: she shrunched her face up in thought and ignored me. While, in my opinion, the latter was the worse she didn't care. "Never mind."

"I want to know now, Eirlys. What were you going to say?"

"Nothing," she avoided eye contact, just like I do.

"Why don't you want to tell me?" I questioned.

She shrugged. I swear that's all she does—shrugs! "I don't know how to say it. Anyway, go do something productive, or talk to one of the Selected... or something."

"Thanks, Eirlys. Your attempt to get me out didn't go unnoticed. Bye."

She rolled her eyes, "You're such a nerd."

I made my way to the exit, but not before tripping on the blankets thrown around on the floor.

"Go on a date with Larissa, you haven't talked to her in a while," she called just before I left.

I should go on a day with Issa. I need to make sure she knows some time before the date though, because she doesn't like interruptions in her schedule.

* * *

A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm sorry the chapter is so short! I'll do better next time (hopefully). Also, next chapter is the date with Larissa, because we all know that's long overdue (sorry). I hope you enjoyed anyway, and leave a review, they make my day.


	29. Chapter 29

The maids had set up dinner for Issa and I. Issa had been informed beforehand, so she didn't had to deal with an interruption in her schedule like I did on our late date when I arrived unannounced. Issa was sweet though, and our time at the art gallery was pleasant.

"It looks to be set up," Ambrosia said. She'd been quiet these past days, but I didn't know why. Oh, well. She glanced over the table filled with delicacies, making sure there wasn't any of the food Issa was allergic to. It would be one of the world's worst dates if she ended up having an allergic reaction, and I would hate to be the cause of it. Actually, if it happened at all I would probably class it as a date gone wrong.

"Anything else you need, Matt?" She questioned, her hand sweeping over the watch on her left wrist. Now that I think of it, she had been wary of the time all day.

"I'm fine, what about you?" To be honest, I was kind of nervous about what could go wrong. I didn't want to mess anything up with Issa just as we were getting closer to the Elite, granted I hadn't done much to ensure even friendship. I really needed to try harder.

"I'm fine, too," she answered. "Are you going to get Larissa now?"

I flickered my gaze to the clock; I still had a minute. I didn't want to seem desperate. Ambrosia rolled her eyes and pushed me towards the exit, "Go, don't just stand here like an idiot."

I rolled my eyes in response, and started to make my way to Issa's suite. At the beginning, I didn't make much an effort to converse with the Selected; however, I was starting to regret it. According to the forms, Rose's twentieth birthday was coming up soon, July 18th to be more precise. There was only about a week to go. What do girls like for their birthdays?

Reaching Issa's suite, I knocked on the door. The same maid who opened the door the first time Issa and me went on a date was there.

"Your Highness," she curtsied. "Issa—I mean, Lady Issa. Err, Larissa—"

"You can still call me Issa, Daynah," Issa called, walking to the door. She was dressed in a floor length sky blue dress. Around the bodice there were flowers attached in a slighter darker shade of blue. The skirt fell down beside her, a thin blue ribbon acting as a barrier from the skirt to the bodice. Her makeup was done in more earthly colours, but a light pink coated her lips in contrast to the blue of her dress.

"You look great," I complimented, taking her arm. "Shall we go?"

I may or may not have used a cheesy accent with a dramatic bow.

Issa giggled in response, she has a cute laugh, so I guess the embarrassment was woe—nope, no it wasn't. I feel like an idiot.

"The maids have set up dinner for us, and then we could play cards afterwards. If you want, that is," I told her and she smiled in response. "You really do look pretty."

"I don't want to look 'pretty'. I want to look otherworldly and vaguely threatening," she responded.

I just shot her a smile, and led her to her seat. The maids had left, so it was just the two of us. "What would you like to have?"

Her light brown eyes scanned the food on the table, "Lasagna, please."

I gave both of us a slice each. "Hey," Issa started, "I know this sounds cheesy, but I feel grate!"

"Did you just...?"

"Don't look at me with such revulsion, it wasn't that bad," she defended before taking a bite of her lasagna. "And, this is really good."

Following her example, I scooped up a bite of lasagna and ate it. I guess it wasn't bad; lasagna wasn't my favourite though.

"What's your favourite dessert?" I asked.

"Frozen nectarine-yogurt pie," she replied between bites.

"I remember; you were having that when I met you!" I exclaimed. She also muttered some facts, too, but let's not mention that now.

She smiled at me. She seems like the type of person who would appreciate me knowing these types of things. "What's yours?"

"Red velvet cupcakes," I answered automatically. They were incredible, especially the way the cook made them. It was like heaven. "If only I could bake cupcakes."

"Cupcakes were muffins that believed in miracles," she smiled. "I can't bake or cook either."

Great; something in common, Rylie told me that once I found something in common it would make things easier for me, but I didn't think I had to listen since I thought the date was going pretty well already.

"The cooks won't let me into the kitchen anymore, not because of my terrible cooking skills, but because I would always try and steal some cupcakes when they weren't looking," I told her. While I was successful a few times, I wasn't always.

I gestured towards the cupcakes on the table, which were there for dessert. "I asked the cooks to make some for our date. There's no frozen nectarine-yogurt pie, though, sorry."

"It's fine," she spoke, another smile spreading across her face. Damn, she was so cute.

"So—"

 _Crash!_

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Sorry," a voice came from outside. Whoever it was must've tripped and crashed into something.

"Seriously, Alaina, you need to stop doing that!" Another voice came; they were both annoying. I mean, seriously, didn't they know we were in here.

"Shut up, Everleigh! Can't—"

"Both you shut up," so Ambrosia was with them. I could practically hear her rolling her eyes as she shut up to, I'm guessing, Everleigh.

When they left, I mumbled an apology to Issa for the interruption. She opened her mouth to respond when Eirlys burst in.

"Matt! I need to tell you something—it's important! I was going to tell you earlier, but I didn't know how to..." Eirlys voice trailed off as she noticed I was on a date. "Oh! I'm sorry. Honestly, but this can't wait. Your stubborn father doesn't believe me, and your brothers gone to Sonage to sort something out."

"I just can't leave! That's rude," I responded. Whatever Eirlys was on about could wait.

She looked hesitant as her eyes flickered from Issa to me back to Issa. "Lady Larissa, right?"

"Yes—"

Eilrys didn't let Issa say anything else before she spoke, "She looks like someone we can trust." She turned to me," Remember Cecily? The ex-rebel? Well, she and someone else on the palace have been moles for them. Them being the ex-rebels."

"What? Where are you getting this from, Eirlys? If you are just making this up then it's pointless," I told her. I didn't think anyone else would do that.

She looked offended, kind of like I was when Calico acted like I was some repulsive being. "I'm not lying! Come with me."

Without another word, she left. Exchanging looks, Issa and I followed her. She led us onto to the first floor, taking sharp turns every now and again.

"Look, it's a safe room. When the Shreaves had power they used this room to, well, stay safe. It was when the rebels attacked. An alarm would go off, and they would be alerted to get to the nearest safe room. On the last day of Kerttu's selection, the alarm went off, but they were too slow," Eirlys told us.

I knew this already, but I had never gone to look for the safe rooms. They weren't in the best condition, everything looked wrecked. "Ambrosia and Cecily have been meeting up here every once in a while to discuss how they were going to get information out of you."

"...They were going to do what? How exactly?" I asked. While Eirlys never showed us Ambrosia and Cecily talking, she wouldn't lie about this, so I had no choice to believe her. To be honest, I wish she was lying, for someone to jump out and scream 'got you' or something along the lines of that.

I turned to Issa, "I'm sorry. This isn't how I expected this to turn out."

"It's fine, it isn't your fault," she leant forward and gave me a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

After she left, I turned to Eirlys. She wasn't wearing an expression of pity, something I was thankful for. "I didn't expect the Elite to cut down like this."

"Let's go find Aunt Ashlynn. I found one of their letters that can be used as proof. And, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," she spoke, her voice laced with regret.

"It's fine," I sighed. "Let's just go find her."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a review to tell me what you think, they make my day.


	30. Chapter 30

When an officer watching over Ambrosia informed her of visitor, they were was no denying the rush of emotions she felt. Her heart leaped at the possibility of getting out of the cell. It was her worst nightmare, the walls seemed to close in her often and Ambrosia often lied about having conditions to get out. It didn't work, but the officers stationed near her seemed to enjoy the free entertainment. She really was something.

When Kadeyn arrived, it was a whole other story.

"You came to visit me?" Ambrosia asked, the shock practically dripping out of her voice. The Angeles jail cell didn't seem particularly inviting, the walls were crawling with bugs, and it needed a new coating of paint, too. The dust could be seen from miles away. When Ambrosia complained, she learnt this technically wasn't the Angeles prison, but was some place where they kept criminals until other places were free. In addition to the fact it was _Kadeyn_ visiting her - out of all people. To be honest, Ambrosia had an itching feeling that Kadeyn hated her, which wouldn't be surprising considering all the factors.

He nodded, "Well, I am here, aren't I?" He looked around, his expression one of disgust. _This place is horrible,_ he thought.

"Aww," Ambrosia cooed. "You still care about me." It was refreshing to know that, that there was someone who was going to visit her, because it want like anyone else was. She didn't exactly have the same reputation with the royals anymore, much to her dismay. It want that she liked them per se, but was more of 'if-these-people-like-me-then-I'll-be-out-of-here-quickly'. Yep, that was one of those factors contributing to why Kadeyn could possibly hate her. For some reason unknown to her, Kadeyn seemed to take a liking to the queen.

"Don't get your hopes up," Kadeyn's voice was laced with boredom. He knew that with Ambrosia is jail, his chances with her weren't very high. Despite their previous relationship and Ambrosia's obvious feelings towards him—some which he may return—it wouldn't work out. Jail cells weren't exactly his thing.

"Why not?" she asked shocked. She had expected Kadeyn to agree with her wholeheartedly, not for him to reject her.

"Look around, Amrbrosia. You're in the Angeles jail cell, and it doesn't look like you're getting out soon," he pointed out. He then smiled breezily, as if unbothered with the realisation, "It would never work out."

Ambrosia could see where he was coming from, but chose to ignore it, and instead shifted her facial expressions into a pout, "I don't see why not, I'm an angel."

Kadeyn scoffed in response, _That's not the word I'd use to describe you._

"I hate Ashlynn, it's all her fault," Ambrosia muttered, curling a lock of her hair around her finger.

"It isn't Ashlynn's fault," he reminded her. "You guys tried to overthrow them, I'm still surprised that you aren't dead."

Ambroisa looked like she was contemplating something, "So, you want me here? Not dead, that is. I knew you still liked me."

"You're getting off topic, Ambrosia."

Ambrosia sighed, "I know it's not her fault, it's just eaiser to blame her."

"Honestly," Kadeyn muttered, "this woman is crazy." It also wasn't a surprise to both of them that Kadeyn could honestly go on about Ambrosia's questionable traits, many of which she would deny.

* * *

"Hey, Rhea. Sorry this took so long... I was occupied thinking of some things that were going on recently," Matthew told her. Queen Ashlynn had told him to take his mind of what happened with Cecily. She had been eliminated, and last he'd heard she was going on trial.

"It's fine," Rhea responded quietly.

"I was thinking that we could just go out in the gardens and just grab some lunch, if that's okay with you," Matthew spoke. He hadn't talked to Rhea much and since he was down to the Elite he thought it would be a good idea to get to know all of the Selected better. With the end so close, his mother had advised him to think wisely of how he spoke, acted and who he would end up picking to be his wife.

Rhea smiled, "That's okay with me, thank you."

Though Matthew was almost positive that Rhea knew her way to the library, he led her there regardless. They engaged in a conversation on they way, Matt hoping to get Rhea to speak more. It would be a little awkward if he ended up marrying someone who didn't speak much, so he made sure to try and include her opinions on things as they talked.

They entered the library, and no one was there this time. It would be uncomfortable to explain if someone was in there as they conversed. Running into another one of the Selected while on a date isn't something Matt wanted to experience.

Sitting down at a table, Matt asked Rhea, "What's your favourite book genre?"

She paused for a second, considering his question, "Fantasy." After answering his question, she simply grabbed a book from the book self and sat down.

Watching her, Matt took a seat next to her, "So, what kind of other things do you like?"

"I like dancing," she told him, flipping the page of her book, and fiddled her her bracelet with her other hand.

"Dancing, why is it always dancing?" he mumbled quietly. He then added in a louder voice, "I can't dance. I ended up getting stitches before the ball anyway, so I missed the dancing."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, looking up to face him.

"Its alright, it wasn't your fault," he waved her off. "Besides, I was looking for an excuse to get out of dancing. It isn't my thing, y'know?"

"Oh," she murmured.

"I'm more of a singer person," he joked and laughed a little. "I actually suck at that, too. I'm not academic or creative."

The two of them kept this up for a while, Matthew even going as far as reading a book. It wasn't his favourite activity, but he decided that it wasn't that bad.

* * *

 **A/N: I haven't updated in ages, I know! I'm incredibly sorry! This chapter is also short, which I apologise for. I'll do better next time! Also, I like hearing your feedback, so let me know what you think.**

 **Also, I'm going to go back and edit everything I've done so far before starting the next chapter. There's so much spelling mistakes in here it's unbelievable.**


	31. Chapter 31

"Happy birthday!" the girls—and Matt—cheered as Rose arrived. It was Rose's twentieth birthday, and since it was during the selection Matt and her close friends in the selection decided to throw her a small birthday party. The birthday girl herself wore a blue dress, the azure material ending mid-thigh. The dress was covered in lace in a lighter shade of blue, creating a small contrast. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a messy bun, a few strands hanging loosly around her face with a slight curl. Her makeup was minimal, a light pink coating her lips and some eyeliner was applied. In other words—Matt's words to be more precise—she looked adorable.

When the cheering died down and all the Selected present had given Rose her birthday wishes, Matt approached Rose dressed in a simple white shirt and navy jeans. "Happy birthday, Rose!"

With a blush on her pale skin, she thanked him. "Thank you, Matt."

He waved her thanks off, he didn't mind doing this, "So, I was thinking since science was more your style that we could head to the lab in Angeles again. What do you think?"

She smiled, "I'd like that."

"It's a date," he winked before making his way to the red velvet cupcakes, which were coincidentally Rose's favourite cupcake, too.

While Rose's mind was starting to wonder off to science, she quickly switched her attention to the red velvet cupcakes. The delicious dessert was Rose's all time favourite, and she walked over the stand containing the treats.

"Miss me already?" Matt joked as Rose helped herself to a cupcake and took a bite out out of it.

With her occupied with eating and not being able to give a response as she chewed, he continued, "Red velvet cupcakes are your favourite cupcakes. I remember you next to the stand when I was supposed to meet all of the Selected."

He tried to escape, and the only thing on his mind was to hide from Evelyn as she would give him an earful. At the beginning of the selection they had been close, but now they were drifting apart and Matt honestly didn't mind.

Matt also remembered being drawn to the scar on her cheek when he saw her form. Rose, after finishing her bite of cupcake, noticed his gaze resting on her scar.

"How did you get it?" he asked, grabbing another cupcake before putting it down. He thought that asking a question that could be personal and then just eating could look rude.

"I sliced it on a car window when I was thirteen."

"Ouch!" he winced. "That must've hurt, and there must've been blood."

Rose shrugged, blood didn't bother her and if it did before, it didn't anymore.

"Have you got any more scars?" he continued throwing questions at her, feeling more comfortable, unaware of Rose feeling the opposite at the question.

"No, maybe a cut or bruise from when I've fell, but none like that," she lied, Matt oblivious to it all. Well, technically she wasn't lying, her self harming wasn't through razors but rather when she scratched herself to the point of bleeding. Her reasoning was that if she caused the embarrassment then she should be the one inflicting the harm.

Matt finished up his cupcake, as Rose talked to Issa who had joined them just as Rose finished answering the question.

"Rose?" he tapped her shoulder to get her attention. "Would you like to go now?"

Rose nodded slowly, a little embarrassed from being asked on a date in front of another selected.

"Great! I'll take my car, it's out front. There will be a few guards, but that's for security."

Grabbing Rose's hand, he led her to his car. Around the car stood a lone guard and while Rose had never seen him before in his life, Matt greeted him. "Hey, Jay! We're going to go into Angeles, can you call some guards before Mom goes crazy that I didn't tell her that I'm going."

"Finally got a date, Mattie," the guard, now identified as Jay, teased but nevertheless he pulled out his phone.

"Why are you getting your phone out?" Matt asked confused. Jay was supposed to get some guards, not play the lasted version of whatever new game was tending.

"Relax, I'm going to text James, he's with some of the guards."

Matt pulled a face, "Why would you want to get his number? He's a buzzkill."

While Matt and Jay conversed, Rose stood awkwardly at the side, her hand still resting in Matt's hand as he still hadn't let go.

"I'll be gone in a minute," Jay reassured Rose.

"I-" she started.

"Bye, Matt and his date, have fun!" Jay called as he jogged off. Both Rose and Matt switched their gazes to the guards approaching them, one of them holding something in his hand, which they later identified as a car key.

* * *

"After meeting all of the Selected family, I'm going to eliminate the Selected to the final three. I'm going to try and get to know the Selected some more during the visiting of their families and then pick."

There was a pause from Rylie as she processes the information Matt just told her. It was just after Rose's small birthday party and his date with her, and Matt had come to Rylie seeing as James would probably just make him feel bad. It was kind of James' thing. He didn't want to go to his father to ask for advice for girls, and he didn't want to bother his mother after the incident with Cecily and Ambrosia. While she did her best to conceal it, the queen was deeply bothered by the recent happenings of the palace.

With no response from his sister, he continued, "It's not a game anymore, and it's too bad it took someone trying to kill us all for me to realise that." He chucked bitterly, lifting his hand up to run his fingers through his blonde locks, "I think it's time that I chose someone, no more messing around."

Rylie smiled, Matt wasn't being an intolerable prat anymore, but rather he was maturing. "It's about time you matured."

"You know how when princes generally meet the Selected, they talk to them for five minutes each or something like that?" With a confused nod from Rylie, he explained, "I was thinking that since I had a little party—or whatever you call it—I would hold one again. Expect this time, I won't be running away."

With a nervous expression, Matt fiddled with his hands awaiting his sister's response. "I think it's a good idea, Matt. I'll get someone to plan it for you."

He let out a relived sigh, "Thank you."

* * *

 **We're nearing the end of Royalty and Love! We still have to meet the parents yet though, and there's some more stuff I have planned yet... Anyway, who's your favourite Selected so far? And if you have anything at all to say about the chapter let me know!**


	32. Chapter 32

"What do I do? What do I do?" I muttered as I paced around my suite. The grey seemed like a bad choice for my suite colour as the walls started to close in. My own little grey abyss... Nah, that isn't really me.

"Will you quit it?"

Unfortunately, I wasn't alone. Rylie and Eirlys were sprawled across my bed and book sandwiched between the duo. Both of them seemed to mimic each other's styles, Rylie seemed to have copied Eirlys' usual ponytail. Her ash blonde locks—the same colour as mine—were brought up, an elastic keeping the hairs in place. Eirlys', however, seemed more messy—like it was just thrown up without a care, though that wouldn't surprise me. They were both wearing dresses, though I suspected that was more of Rylie's idea that Eirlys'...

Sighing, Eirlys stood up, brushing off imaginary dirt from the skirt of her dress, "Matt, I think instead of whatever you're doing you should just go break another one of those selected's hearts. Don't make things longer than necessary. Just whatever you do, don't bother me." Turning towards my younger sister, she smiled, "Later Ryls."

Mouth agape, I watched as Eirlys headed out of my room. _Well, isn't she a nice ray of darkness?_

"I don't think she meant it like that," Rylie commented, flipping over a page in her book. "'Go break another one of those Selected's hearts,' I don't think she meant it like that. More like, 'get up, Matt, and eliminate one. You'll feel better,' that kind of thing. More like dragging it out will only make it harder for everyone."

"How wou—"

"You obviously don't know what you're doing, it's obvious. The one thing you can control is who stays and who doesn't. She's just saying elimate some you know won't last, you'll feel better because you're closer to your goal."

That, in an odd way, did make sense.

* * *

"Morning Matt," James greeted from his position on the couch. Alexis was sitting next to him, her nose buried in a books while James continued to talk to me, "Have you decided what you're doing yet? With the remaining Selected that is."

"I'm not sure yet, Eirlys suggested that I eliminated more people slowly as well as go on more dates. Well, in Eirlys' way, she didn't out right say it," I responded, taking a seat next to Alexis who was still engrossed in her book.

"Hey, Matt," she murmured, pulling me in for a quick hug. "You know, I really hope that the baby is a bookworm like me, I couldn't handle someone like you and James."

I rolled my eyes teasingly, "Because you can get anyone better than me."

She nodded excitedly, "I can think of many people actually." Alexis was expecting the baby around November, and was currently twenty weeks pregnant. Wow, time really flew by.

"How's the baby?" I asked, glancing down at her baby bump.

"Oh, they're fine. They like to annoy Mommy though," Alexis replied, playfully glaring down at her bump. Looking back up, she asked, "So who are going to ask on a date to?"

"I don't know yet, maybe Rowena? We haven't talked much recently. Though I was thinking Abby, too."

"They seem nice," Alexis commented before turning to James. "They're also pretty names, which we need to think more off."

"I like the names Finn and Savannah," I threw out, picking up Alexis' book, _Harry Potter._

"You're totally a Gryffindor," Alexis remarked catching me flicking through her book.

I looked at her completely lost, "A what?"

"A Gryffindor," she repeated slowly as if I was stupid.

"Okay? So what are you then?" I questioned, putting down the book. I'm pretty sure the confused expression was still on my face though.

"A Hufflepuff!" she admitted, a smile etched on her face. "They're amazing people, and extremely loyal."

"Huh, that explains why you haven't left James yet..."

But of course he was in his own little world, in his hands was a sheet of paper and he occasionally scribbled something down hastily as if his life depended on it.

"James?" Alexis called, shaking him slightly to gain his attention.

"Hmmm," he replied, adding something else to his list.

"Oh me and Matt decided that we were going to run off together and you no longer matter," she said offhandedly, obviously lying through her teeth.

"That's nice," he mumbled. Glancing at his watch, he turned to face her, "I have a meeting to go to. Have fun you two."

"We will James, don't worry!" I called our mockingly, though he didn't seem to get it.

"Okay," he replied, dragging out the 'a'. "Bye Alexis," he kissed her goodbye quickly and waved before leaving.

"Run off?" I asked teasingly.

"Shut up, Matthew. Go talk to one of the selected or something," she shoved me away. "I have a book to continue to read."

I laughed as I exited the room, leaving Alexis in her peace. I didn't exactly want to stay there and anger her eventually. Annoying a pregnant woman wasn't on my to-do list.

 _Now, to eliminate some of the Selected._

Calling a nearby maid, I asked her to bring the two selected to the gardens. I figured if any of them were going to scream, not many would be able to hear them in the garden.

I made my way slowly to the gardens, the hot Angeles sun shining through the windows making me wince.

"Are you okay, Your Highness?" a nearby guard questioned.

"Yeah, it's just sunny and the sun's annoying me," I responded, turning away from the light.

His eyebrows furrowed as he looked outside, "But it's _cloudy_ , Your Highness."

"Same thing," I muttered moving along, hoping my cheeks wouldn't give away my embarrassment. In my defence, some of the rays were getting through.

"Matt?" Tsula questioned. She was dressed with her usual style, some sneakers, a shirt and pants while Florence, who was the other girl I had asked to come here, wore a purple dress along with a pair of amethyst earrings and a bracelet,

"So, I-uh..." I stuttered. How do I do this?

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Florence fiddling with her bracelet.

Use the band-aid technique, Matt.

"I'm eliminating both of you," I rushed out.

Florence looked slighty disappointed, but smiled at me. "Thank you for having me here, Your Highness," she spoke softly. "It was a pleasure."

I smiled back at her, giving her almost a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry. I don't want to have to keep you here if we aren't going to last long." I then turned to Tsula, "I'm sorry about eliminating you, too."

"It's fine, I didn't really expect us to end up together anyway," she responded.

We chatted for a while before they left the pack the stiff they bought, but according to Tsula she only really brought her perfume from her grandmother.

 _Only eight girls left._

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it took a while, I'll try and hurry up the next update.**

 **I have to admit though, that bit with Matt and the guard complaining about the sun was inspired by a similar conversation I had with my friend. I had been cooped up in my room for five weeks (only one week left until school :/) and it was dark in my room. I went outside and I texted my friend that I found the sunlight annoying, she texted me back saying it was cloudy... Haha, got to love England weather.**

 **If you enjoyed the chapter, leave a review! I love to hear what people think.**


End file.
